Dryadian Friendship
by elementalfiredragon
Summary: James and Lily are alive. Harry and Hermione are special in their own way. Harry/Hermione relationship. Ron bashing, rated M for language and violence. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone this story is a H/Hr fic because I didn't like how the book ended and thanks go out to J.K. Rowling for the story line and the writers of ****The Belgariad ****for the group of people I used. This is the first of the series of seven for each year. **

Chapter 1

Sightings

_Harry was playing outside with his parents sitting right on the door step when all of a sudden they heard a popping noise. James and Lily knew it was the sound of apparition so they went to grab Harry but he had crawled too far into the road. _

_A dark figure walked up to him and looked down at him. "So this is the baby that is supposed to defeat me", a dark voice cackled. He raised his wand to kill the little Harry._

_Meanwhile James was restraining Lily because he knew that if she left the barrier that she would also be killed. Then Lily's eyes glazed over and the leaves in the trees started ruffling from a wind that started ripping through them. _

_The dark figure aimed his wand at the boy's heart. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled. A beam of green light burst from the wand. As quick as a flash another boy covered the baby while screaming,"HARRY!" The beam connected and hit the older boy's body. The man kicked it over and found that it was just a toddler. He pointed his wand at Harry again and yelled the same incantation. _

_Instead of killing the boy it bounced back off a barrier and hit him instead. He screamed for a while until he went silent and fell to the ground. He was dead. Then Lily and James came and collected Harry and turned to look at the boy who had sacrificed his life to save Harry's. Then there was a flash of light, and then there was nothing._

Harry woke up and walked to his closet to look in the mirror at himself seeing as this was the first time in a long while that he had that dream. Harry Potter wasn't your typical boy with a typical life. He had almost been murdered by the evilest wizard in the wizarding world and all he had from that encounter was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead from the curse that bounced back to its sender and the dreams of that day.

Harry had black hair that was always a mess no matter what he did with it. He was tall and thin and somewhat muscular. He was tan because he constantly went to the beach with his parents and lay out in the sun to get tanned. So girls constantly were chasing after him for a future boyfriend so that every girl would know that he was taken. He threw on some shorts, a tee shirt, and some running shoes.

Harry went downstairs to find his mom and dad in the dinning room looking at the _Daily Prophet_, the wizard newspaper that sometimes got it right. They usually skipped over one page that belonged to Rita Skeeter, a writer that you usually couldn't trust. James and Lily looked up when they heard him come in.

"Happy Birthday Harry." They said together. He had forgotten it was his birthday, so when they said this he almost fell over in surprise.

Lily looked over with perceptive look. "Let me guess. You forgot that it was your birthday today. You are so much like James. At least you got my brains." James looked at her and scowled. "Hey."

This was true; while Harry was younger he went to a public school and was at the top of his grade along with a girl that he never met. Everyone said that the girl wasn't all that pretty so that Harry was the top of the class. Since then Harry had gotten plenty of attention from the girls in his class but he wasn't really interested in them.

Harry looked on the table to find that there was a letter for him. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry knew this was coming because when a witch or wizard turned 11 they would get a letter asking that they would to come and learn to control their magic. But first they experienced a bit of accidental magic, for Harry he had accidentally released a house full of snakes at the zoo when some kids that constantly pick on him, for being so smart, cornered him in there.

"Congratulations honey." His mom came over and kissed him while his father came over and gave him a handshake. "Congratulations son. Your mom and I planned to go to Diagon Alley around noon."

"Alright." Harry ate his breakfast and headed outside for his run. Every morning after breakfast he went for a run around the block which was about a 5 mile run. Today, however, he felt like doing a different route.

So he went outside and started running towards the end of the block. Instead of going left he went right and followed a small trail that cut through the woods to a different area of houses. The first one he passed wasn't all that amazing but the next was something amazing. It was a big white house that had three trees and four rose bushes in front of the house. Harry continued on and decided to circle back to pass it again.

When he passed it again a little while later there was a girl in the front yard doing some kind of yoga. So he found some shade under a nearby tree and watched her. She was so graceful. She had on shorts and a tee-shirt and no shoes. She had brown bushy hair and long tanned legs that went on forever. She reached over her head which brought her shirt up. She had a tanned stomach which made him think that she must tan out in the sun.

As not to get caught he left and went home to take a shower. _'Wow that girl was beautiful. I wonder who she is.'_ He thought while getting in the shower. Afterwards he grabbed his sketch notebook and climbed into his favorite tree. Since he was a little kid he had a love of nature and was constantly found in the tree drawing something. This time he could not get that girl out of his head so he decided to draw her. He called forth the image from his mind and held it there.

Lily and James got ready at noon but couldn't find Harry anywhere. "Lily go look in that tree he likes to climb in." James suggested.

Lily went outside and started climbing the tree while not making a sound. She snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder to find him sketching a girl with such detail you would think he watched her every day and memorized her perfectly. The picture went into great detail and she wondered how he learned to draw so well. "You ready to go." Finally making her presence known.

Harry snapped shut the book but knew it was too late. "Yeah I'm ready." They climbed out of the tree and walked back into the house. Harry wasn't scared of how silently she moved because he knew what she was.

Lily and Harry were both Dryads. Dryads are the protectors of the forest. They weren't like the witch doctors that some people mistake them for, but their powers came from the trees. When a dryad is born a tree was placed near the sight where they were born and that is where you could find young dryads.

Young dryads could walk and talk around the age of one year old and they could also

Dryads disappeared for a while since they were hunted down for who they are. They would stay in their forests and hunt people who came in without their permission and they also took travelers off the road to make sure that young dryad children could be born and make sure dryads stayed in the world.

After a while dryads started coming out once agreements were made and they stopped killing people. Lily didn't know of her heritage until she was 15 and when Lily had Harry she was surprised because he was the first full blooded dryad boy in over 300 years.

James and Lily grabbed Harry and apparated him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. When they arrived Harry and Lily went off to go get Harry some money while James went off to go meet some friends. When Harry got his money they went to start on his shopping list. They started with his potion things then they went to the robe shop to get Harry's clothes. When going in Harry bumped into someone coming out. All Harry saw was a wall of brown hair before the girl ran off again,

"So rude." Lily scoffed.

"Mom, don't worry about it. She was crying so I think that she wasn't watching where she was going." Harry explained while trying to see her again.

They went inside to see a blond boy leaving with his mother when he heard him talking to her. "Finally got the muggle born to leave."

"I'm so proud of you Draco. I just know your going to be in Slytherin." The mom said going out the door.

"Malfoys." Lily hissed under her breath.

Harry got his robes while wondering who that girl that bumped into him was. At first he thought it was the yoga girl but then realized that there was no way the girl could be magical. They left and went to Ollivander's to get his wand. While Lily was talking to Mr. Ollivander Harry disappeared down the shelves. Suddenly he felt something pulling at him, so he followed it and pulled a case from the rack and took it up front

"Mr. Potter I see that you have already found your wand and not to say I'm not surprised that this wand picked you."

"Why." Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. As it turns out the phoenix that gave its tail feather gave only one other feather. And that feather was put into the wand that gave you that scar." He explained.

Harry left the shop after paying the 7 galleons for the wand of holly and phoenix feather. Harry and his mom went to Flourish and Blotts to get his school books. Harry also picked up some books on dryads for study. Afterwards Harry went to a shop to go pick up more artist supplies and also an artist bag so he could keep his stuff together while was at school.

Later they met up with James, his Uncle Sirius, and Godfather Remus. The group headed back to the house to have dinner seeing as they had been in Diagon Alley for at least 4 ½ hours getting all of Harry's school supplies.

After dinner they had birthday cake and opened Harry's presents. From his parents he received a hansom snowy owl and some books. From Remus he received some defense books and 2 two way journals (one for his parents and one for him). Finally from Sirius he got a wand holster made from dragon hide. When he said his goodnights he opened his school books and read late into the night.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. I want to thank all of you so if you could please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed and put me on their alerts. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters in Harry Potter and I just write the story. Here's chapter 2 for you. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2

Meetings and explanations

After a couple of uneventful weeks it was time to go to Hogwarts. Every day he went to the girl's house to watch her. At first she didn't come out, but after a few days she came back out and did her yoga. Sometimes he brought his sketchbook and drew her in her movements.

When he got home he would grab one of his books and sit in his tree until late in the afternoon. He named his owl Hedwig from a name he found in one of his books. He also taught himself some mind and body defense. He would need some defenses because he was warned that there might be forces that might try to wiggle their way into his mind.

Soon came the day that Harry was supposed to go to Hogwarts and go learn magic. Harry and his parents went to platform 9 ¾ to get him on the train. While on the platform Harry spotted the mane of bushy brown hair that ran into him in front of the robe shop. Then she just disappeared in the mass of bodies and he lost sight of her when his parents pulled him over to speak with one last time.

"Now Harry, I want you to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble." Lily said while taking Harry into a hug.

"I promise mom."

"And Harry, try to write in that journal to tell us what's going on in Hogwarts. Also, I want you to study hard and make your mom and dad proud." James said joining the hug.

"I will." And with that Harry departed onto the train. Everywhere was full except for one which only had a boy sleeping in a hammock.

Soon the train started and a red-headed boy came in. "Do you mind everywhere else is full?"

"Come on in." Harry motioned to the seat. "Hi my names Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Weasley and do you really have … the scar?" He said whispering the word scar.

They talked for a while about nothing in particular keeping it in whispers as not to wake the sleeping boy. Soon the food trolley came by and Harry bought a lot just in case the boy woke up soon and wanted something to eat. Just then a girl came in.

"Have any of you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one?" The girl asked.

"Nope we haven't seen one but we'll make sure you find out if we see it. What your name so we know who to ask for?" Harry explained. He also asked this because he recognized her as the yoga girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She asked.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." Harry said extending his hand.

"Harry Potter it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione took his hand and shook it.

She stood right next to the boy in the hammock and asked. "Who is this?"

"We don't know he's just been sleeping this whole time." Ron said.

Then the boy shifted and his arm draped over the side and hit Hermione on the head. Instead of moving Hermione looked like she was frozen. Hermione was seeing glimpses of weird things but when they stopped she screamed and fell backwards. She knocked the boy out of the hammock and he landed face down on the floor.

"God, why does that always happen to me?" He hoisted himself off the floor and straightened himself out. He took the hammock down and put it in his trunk. "Who are you people and where are we?"

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley. And this is Hermione Granger." Harry himself and the others to the new person. "What's your name?"

"My name is Yoda Zanther." He bowed but not before Hermione noticed the look on his face when Harry introduced her.

"Yoda could I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure." He took Hermione outside and he knew what was coming.

"Yoda what was all of that?"

He sighed. "Those pictures were that of your real life. You are not a Granger. You are my sister and a dryadian princess."

Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that. Hermione fell against him and started sobbing. Yoda pulled her into a hug and rubbed his hand against her back to sooth her. Soon she pulled away and took a good look at him. He had silvery hair with light blue tint in it. He was tall and looked very athletic seeing as he had muscles showing under his t shirt. They went back inside and saw Harry with a look of surprise on his face and Ron with a look of confusion.

When Yoda and Hermione left Harry stuck his ear to the glass to listen. When he heard the exchange of words he just lost all color to his face when he heard that Hermione was a dryadian princess. That means that he just didn't happen to see her, he had been drawn to her. Harry read that from one of his new books that sometimes dryads were pulled to one another.

Ron saw what was going on between the three and decided to stay out of it. He decided to stay though because he thought the girl was cute and wanted to get to know her better. Then he saw Yoda glaring at him and thought _"Maybe not. I think I shouldn't piss him off."_ Then he shut his eyes and decided to rest for a little bit.

Yoda had been watching Ron when his eyes got a little bit of a glaze over them. Yoda just glared at him because he knew that look and didn't want his sister dealing with that at such a young age. Then he noticed that he had fallen asleep and gave up. Then he started hearing voices in his head, so he looked outside and saw trees in the field that they were passing.

Hermione finally started talking to Harry who had taken out a sketch notebook and was drawing something. When Yoda tried to take a closer look Harry closed it and put it into his bag and put the bag into his trunk. Yoda thought he knew this boy from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Yoda if I'm a dryadian princess does that mean that you're a dryadian prince?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. And I am the only one born in hundreds of years because whenever a dryad would try for a boy the fetus wouldn't survive. Now I am the only know boy dryad alive today."

"So that means you usually have to go and be part of the courts."

"No I live by myself, on the run, and try to stay hidden."

"Isn't it hard to hide when you have silvery hair?" She asked. Then Yoda's hair slowly changed to a light brown but kept some silver so that it looked like he had silver high lights.

"I can change my hair color to an extent, but I have to be by trees to change the colors." He explained. Just then Harry started rolling around in his sleep and looked like he was in pain so Yoda put his hand on Harry's head and spoke something in a strange language and pushed himself into the dream.

_The dark figure aimed his wand at the boy's heart. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled. A beam of green light burst from the wand. As quick as a flash another boy covered the baby while screaming, "HARRY!" The beam connected and hit the older boy's body. The man kicked it over and found that it was just a toddler. He pointed his wand at Harry again and yelled the same incantation. _

_Instead of killing the boy it bounced back off a barrier and hit him instead. He screamed for a while until he went silent and fell to the ground. He was dead. Then Lily and James came and collected Harry and turned to look at the boy who had sacrificed his life to save Harry's. Then there was a flash of light, and then there was nothing._

Yoda pulled out of the nightmare and finally understood. Yoda had protected Harry and then he was reborn but Harry couldn't remember that. Harry stirred beside him and looked at him and Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I was having a nightmare." Harry apologized while looking at Yoda and noticed that Yoda was struggling with something. "Yoda what's wrong?" He asked.

"Harry, Hermione I want you to know something about me. When I was really young I was taken to my foster mother and put into training to be a Shragnix warrior. Around nine months later a woman came and told me that my destiny awaited me. Since then I have been an outcast with the Shragnix and have been hunted the whole time.

"Some people were nice to me and let me stay for a while at their houses. A couple of months after I left I came to a house where the couple offered me protection if I helped keep them safe and their son. Of course I said yes then they made me swear that I would not give the position away of their house, and then they spelled the house.

"When I first arrived I noticed that the mother and the son were special. They were Dryads like me and the boy had a weird feeling to him. So I became really close to him and then I we just started bonding and he became the brother I never had. Then one day Voldemort came to the house just to maybe get lucky and find something and the little guy crawled outside the barrier.

"I was asleep at the time when all of a sudden the tree moved and dropped me from its branches. Then I noticed that something was wrong. I jumped on top of the house and saw that he was about to be killed, so I used my speed and covered his body with mine and took the spell. It was you Harry, you are part of me. It was my and your mom's love that protected you."

"Then why aren't you dead?" Hermione asked.

Yoda took off his shirt and under it was a triple tattoo. It was a phoenix, dragon, and shark formed into a triangle and in the middle was a pearly white shape. And right on his shoulder blades were little scars. "My phoenix took care of that. I was reborn because I am needed on this plane."

For the rest of the time they just chatted about nothing in particular because neither Harry nor Hermione felt like bringing up the scars on Yoda's back. Soon Hogwarts came into sight and they got ready to depart.

**A/N: I know the boy is strange and everything but soon everything will be discovered. The next chapter will be up soon but when school rolls around I won't be able to update much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks go out to all the people that reviewed and put me on their alerts. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and I own nothing but the story I write. Please R&R**

Chapter 3

Powers and the Sorting

At first sight of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione looked on with awe while Yoda just looked annoyed. Then a giant man came forward yelling "First years this way please." When everyone was gathered they went down to the lake and got into the boats that were waiting for them.

Harry, Hermione, and Yoda got into a boat together near the front. Ron did want to get in the same boat as Hermione but Yoda scared him away. '_Bloody hell how am I supposed to get close to her if that guy is always going to be hanging around her._' Yoda snapped his head around and just glared at him. Then Ron climbed in a boat with two other guys.

Then the boats went off by themselves. While on the way something bumped Yoda's boat and Hermione fell out and started sinking. Seeing trouble Harry and Yoda jumped into the water to go get her. When they went under they saw merpeople dragging her down to the depths. Harry swam down to get her and Yoda was trying to talk to them but he knew it was useless. So he doubled over and concentrated on what he needed. Soon most of the merpeople swam away and a big creature swam by and collected Harry and Hermione and then Yoda swam next it and climbed on behind Hermione.

While heading to the surface merpeople swam around them just out of the creatures reach. When Hermione came to she thought about throwing boiling hot water at them and every merperson fell back with red rashes on their green skin. All of a sudden they broke the surface. "Yoda what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Merpeople. They hate us. They aren't happy at us dryads for some reason and that is why we don't like the water that much." Yoda explained.

They noticed that the boats were already at the landing so the creature headed to the landing. Since they were they would be going into the sorting soaking wet. Just then their clothes dried out and all that was left was a cloud of steam.

"Harry what did you do?" Yoda asked. He already knew but he wanted to make sure that he was right.

"I didn't want us to go to sorting with wet clothes so I thought about us drying out and we did." He explained.

"So you have the ability to control fire with thought and Hermione is able to control water. But I guess we should find out for sure." Yoda suggested. "Hermione would you try to lift a ball of water and hold it for as long as you can."

Hermione thought about raising a sphere of water. That's when a ball of water rose out of the water and levitated towards them. After a few seconds Hermione faltered in her concentration from the loss of energy and let the sphere fall back into the lake. By then they had arrived at the landing and everyone else had backed away from the creature. Harry, Hermione, and Yoda got off and Yoda turned around and looked back at the creature and gave it a big hug around the nose.

"Thank you Walaka. I will always owe you for what you've done for me." Then Harry and Hermione came up and hugged Walaka.

"Thank you for helping save my life." Hermione said.

"And thanks for keeping us safe." Harry added.

"_Your welcome young ones. It was an honor to help dryads such as your selves."_ Walaka replied.

Walaka departed and everyone started heading into the castle. While heading in Hermione was wondering something. "Yoda since we have powers over an element, and you're like us, what is your power?"

"I don't know."

They were coming up stairs when they were stopped by a professor that looked like you did not want to get on her bad side. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates. If you could wait a few moments I will make sure everyone is ready." She walked through the doors.

"So it's true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." When he announced his name Hermione cringed back and Yoda took her into his arms. "And look it's the muggle born and her boyfriend. Even though I don't know why anyone would go out with her."

"Stuff it Malfoy. First of all she isn't muggle born she's dryadian born and secondly she's my sister you lowlife scum." Yoda retorted.

"How dare you I'll have you know my father…"

"He is the lowest of the low and a liar that uses bribery to get what he wants."

Ignoring that last comment "Potter you'll soon find out that some families are better than others I can help you there." He offered his hand.

Harry looked at it and then looked at Yoda and Hermione. Hermione looked frightened at the thought of Harry taking the hand and Yoda shook his head. "I think that I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Then the professor came and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She took them through the two doors and led them through. She led them up to the head of the hall to a stool with a hat placed on it. While walking Yoda and Harry noticed that they were getting a lot of stares from girls all over the hall. Once at the head of the hall the trio stood next to each other and waited to be sorted.

"When I call your name you will come up and place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your houses", the professor explained. "Abbot, Hannah." She called.

The hat touched her head and then she sat there for a while before it called "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan." She called next. The sorting went on for a while before she called "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione slowly walked up to the stool, sat down, and waited for the hat to be placed on her head. When the hat touched her head a voice came into her head. "_Hmm, very interesting. I've been waiting a long time for this to happen. Welcome to Hogwarts your majesty. So where should I put you. I see courage and a thirsty need for knowledge. But then there is that thing. I guess I can put you in _Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers seeing as she was their first new person in their house. Once they settled down the sorting started again with "Malfoy, Draco." The hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SYLTHERIN!"

After a while they started the sorting again and soon the professor called "Potter, Harry." Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was put on his head the mental link was started "_Here you are. The second boy dryad in over 300 years. Seeing as I put the princess in Gryffindor and that thing I guess I should put you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindors absolutely went berserk when they heard this and Harry joined Hermione at the table. He sat down across from her and smiled at her. "Well it looks like we're together."

"Okay but what about my brother?" She asked. Then she looked at the small crowd and noticed him looking at them and nodded.

A few other students were sorted she called out "Zanther, Yoda." He walked forward and put the hat on. _"Your majesty. I had the pleasure of sorting your sister and I guess that you two should stay together but it's your decision. There is the prophesy about four dryad children."_

"_I want to be with my sister because there are going to be things that I am going to need to explain. But I'm going to go with what you decide."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Yoda went and sat right next to Hermione and shook Harry's hand in congratulations. Then he kissed Hermione's cheek.

Finally the last student Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Yoda got a bad feeling about him. On the train he was looking at Hermione with a look of adoration that was going to cause trouble. His feelings were going to cause Hermione troubles when she gets older.

Once Ron sat down he looked down the table and saw Hermione talking to the boy that was supposedly her brother. _Good I'm in the same house as Hermione. Maybe I can catch her alone and talk to her._

Yoda snapped his head at him and gave him the look of a protective brother. He was going to have to look out for her and keep an eye out for Ron just in case he tried to put moves on Hermione.

Then Albus Dumbledore stood up and said "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" All of a sudden the tables were full of food and everyone dug in. Yoda looked around at all the tables and noticed a few people were looking at him strangely.

"Hermione what color is my hair right now?" Yoda asked.

"Silver. Why?" She answered.

All of a sudden a flash of light came out of nowhere and hit Yoda square in the back. Yoda flew into the table and fell on his back and convulsed in pain while gripping his back. Hermione dropped on her knees next to Yoda while Harry flipped over the table to help. A woman came from the staff table and came up next to him.

"Hello my name is Madam Pomfrey we need to get him to the hospital wing. If you will grab him and follow me." Hermione and Harry grabbed him and helped get him to the hospital wing. Once there they placed him on a bed and backed away to let Madam Pomfrey work.

After a while Yoda started waking up and saw someone with a wand standing over him and he snapped awake and a wall of stone erupted in between them. Once he noticed where he was he lowered the wall and sat back to the woman get to work.

Yoda looked over and saw Harry and Hermione there with excitement on their faces.

"Yoda you have power over earth." Hermione happily noted. With that Yoda passed out and the other two went back to the opening ceremony to get any announcements. When they got there the headmaster was yelling at a boy for firing a spell at a younger student and only doing it because he was jealous that most of the girls looked at him.

The headmaster noticed Harry and Hermione's re-arrival and asked how Yoda was. "He's fine. A good nights rest should do him some good." Everyone got settled down and the headmaster gave all of the year announcements and bade everyone a good night.

Harry and Hermione, while being led to the common room, agreed to go pick Yoda up from the Hospital Wing first thing in the morning.

**A/N: Here's the end of chapter three. I hoped you all liked it. I know Yoda keeps getting weirder and weirder but he's going to come clean soon. If you want to know sooner rather than later, than say so in your review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks go out to all that have reviewed. This chapter is for all the people who what to know more about Yoda. As usual I own nothing except the plot.

**Chapter 4**

History Lesson

When Harry and Hermione awoke the next morning they met in the common room headed to the Hospital wing. Once there they found Yoda sitting up in his bed and looking a lot better. Yoda looked over at the doors to see who had come, when he saw Harry and Hermione he smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Yoda stood up to get ready to go. When he got up he winced a little and sat back down on the bed. That's when Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and gave him instructions on what he needed to do.

"Now you're going to need to take it easy for a few weeks and try not to get hit in the back. Also, I want you to come here every Friday to get a check up and have a look at the scar." She explained.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The spell he got hit with hit some old scar tissue from an older spell. So if you could help him out a little bit and remind him of my directions I would be very grateful."

"Yes ma'am." Harry and Hermione replied.

With that the trio left the hospital wing and headed down to breakfast. Once there they sat together away from everyone else so they could have some privacy. "Yoda, when did you get hit with a spell that causes a scar that would cause you problems later?" Hermione questioned.

"It's the scar from the Avada Kedavra curse from when I was younger." He explained.

"I thought that curse didn't leave a mark on the body?" Harry wondered. "At least that is what my parents told me after I had the nightmare you saw the first time."

"It doesn't, but when my phoenix healed me it pushed the spell out through my back which caused the scar." Harry and Hermione left the conversation there seeing as they didn't want to push Yoda any farther. "Meet me in the common room tonight and I will tell you all about it."

The rest of the day passed with little incident except for a little spat with Malfoy. He was throwing around his pure-bloodedness around, thinking that he was the best. It ended up with Yoda almost getting a detention from Professor Snape, seeing as Harry and Hermione held Yoda back.

That night the trio sat in the common room in front of the fire waiting for everyone to leave so they could talk in private. Yoda reached into his cloak, which he had put on the table, and took out one of the vials that Madame Pomfrey gave him and downed the potion.

By the time the last person left Yoda had fallen asleep on the floor, Hermione was rubbing his back, and Harry was giving Hermione a back rub. Then Hermione shook Yoda awake.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily

"Every one is gone and it's time for your medicine." Hermione reached into Yoda's cloak and pulled out another vial and handed it to him.

Soon there was a tapping at the window and they saw a big red bird flying around outside of it. Harry went to the window and opened it and the bird flew in. It flew over to Yoda and dropped a letter in his lap then landed on his shoulder and Yoda rubbed its head. At closer inspection Hermione found out that the bird was actually a phoenix.

"Yoda, where did you obtain a phoenix?" She asked.

"Every Shragnix has a phoenix familiar to carry messages", he explained.

"What's its name?"

"Fawness."

"So it's a girl", Harry added from the window. Fawness spread her wings and flew over to Harry. When she landed on his shoulder she rubbed her head against his neck and started to trill in content.

"Interesting. She usually doesn't do that unless the person is some one whom I can trust."

"What does the note say?" Hermione asked while handing him the letter.

He opened the seal and read it.

We know where you are

We are coming to get you

If you surrender peacefully no one will get hurt

"Damn I was hoping that it would take longer than this to find me." He said crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the fire.

"Who sent it?" Hermione questioned.

"They call themselves The Light, but all they want from me is to send me out on suicide missions."

"I thought you said that they banished you?" Hermione asked.

"They did. But now they want me back, but only for my skills and strength." He answered. Yoda went to the window and looked out onto the grounds.

"Who are The Light?" She asked.

"A group of Shragnix that hate dark creatures and criminals."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Harry cut in.

"But they go to the extent of killing all of them. Just think: There's a group of dark creatures that help people and The Light come in and wipe out the entire species." Yoda explained.

Hermione gasped, "How evil."

"They even hunt down people like us because of what dryads used to do." Yoda told them.

Harry understood and told Hermione what he knew about what the dryad history. She got a look of disgust on her face from hearing what dryads used to do.

"We aren't like that anymore but the Shragnix hate us all the same." Yoda explained to Hermione.

"So if they are the light, then who is the dark?" Harry asked.

Yoda stumbled then caught himself. "Very smart of you Harry, I'm impressed. They call themselves The Shadow. They are a group of mutants and half-humans that want to get rid of the human race that they have to hide from."

"What does that make you?" Hermione questioned.

"A Rebel." He answered.

"Why? Why not stay with one of the groups?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think I want to help get rid of a certain group? No I want there to be peace among everyone and no more fighting to happen anymore. And the rules of The Light are bogus."

"What do you mean?"

"If you really want to know then take a seat and get comfortable. Because it is time for you to know what you need to know."

Harry and Hermione sat down on the sofa and got comfortable.

"Alright the Shragnix is a monarchy government ruled by a queen. She has total power over every one and everything. The Light separate the children that are born into three different social status groups. The lowest group are the dragons; the middle class are the sharks, and the highest group are the phoenixes.

"When it comes time for Shragnix children to start playing together, they are gathered together and separated. If you were lucky like me then you would be chosen for the Shragnix group. They are able to play with anyone they wanted to, but they mostly played with phoenixes. I was chosen for the Shragnix for my potential for being a great warrior. After a while I started playing with the dragons and nobody, especially the princess, liked that. She had been looking at me to become one of her personal guards.

"Soon a little dragon girl caught my eye and we became the best of friends. She had brown hair that sparkled in the sunlight and soon we started getting closer and the elders told me to stop seeing her. I did per say, because I went to see her during the night because no one would see me. Then one day they found me with her and took me before the queen and she told me to protect her daughter or be banished. That meant that I would have had to spend my whole day with the phoenixes.

She let me go outside to think about it and that's when a woman came out of the woods. She threw my leaf bracelet at me and told me, 'Young prince your destiny awaits you along with your dryadian family.' I went back inside and told them that I was leaving and not to come looking for me.

That night I ran away to the lake just south of town and asked the protector of the waters to look after me. Walaka and I had been friends for months and he said he would protect me. I stayed there for a few days until some elders came and found me. I ran for it and have been on the run ever since then.

"At first I went to my dryadian mother and learned more about our people. Then came back and started my life on the run. While I ran I defeated as many shadow as I could and protected as many dark creatures as I could. Along the way I've gathered many scars but also a lot of friends with helpful powers and allies. Soon I was able to hide for many months without being found once or able to be tracked.

"When I turned 11 I got my letter to Hogwarts, but I in hiding so I sent them a letter saying that I wasn't able to attend this year. So I came this year and I have found a piece of my family."

"You never did explain why you ended up my house and ended up sacrificing yourself for me." Harry put in.

"I have told you but never went into great detail. Well I was running from some shadow and I got ahead of them and I decided to rest for a little while. But I rested too long because they had almost come around the bend when I was yanked back behind a barrier. While I was struggling a woman's voice told me to quit struggling. I quit and extracted myself from her.

Soon a man with a child in his arms came out of the house and he placed the child on the ground. That's when I noticed that the mom and the child both had dryadian bracelets on. I knew with them that I could be safe. I tried to stand but my foot had gotten hurt and I fell.

'Lily grab the boy and bring him inside.' The man said.

"Your mom gathered me into her arms and took me inside. I tried to leave when my foot was better but Harry just wouldn't let me leave."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"He would grab onto my legs and not let go."

Hermione giggled while Harry looked embarrassed to hear that he had acted like that.

"Well your mom offered me a place to stay if I promised to protect not to give away any secrets and protected Harry. A few weeks later I was sleeping in a tree in their back yard when all of a sudden it started moving. I fell out of it and jumped on the roof to see what was going on. There was a man pointing a wand at Harry so I put myself in between them and took the first spell.

"When I did Harry was endued with the power of loving sacrifice. Then my phoenix healed me with its fire and I had to leave because of that."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because then there would have been a Shragnix war right in your front yard. This would have happened because when my phoenix healed me it set off alarms to my people telling them I was still alive."

"So you were protecting me?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I guess its okay then." Harry dug into his bag and pulled out his two-way dairy. He started to write a letter to his parents and Yoda and Hermione were talking about their family and what they were going to do.

Meanwhile Ron was standing at the edge of the stairs listening to the conversation. He had heard this story and thought that he could use it to his advantage. Soon Harry, Hermione, and Yoda were coming up the stairs and heading to bed. Ron ran to his dormitory and got into bed just as Harry and Yoda were coming in.

A/N: thanks for reading and reveiw please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Confrontation and Flight

The next few weeks were the same as the first day. The trio was getting sick of all the snide remarks and gossip following them. Yoda also looked preoccupied with something, he looked like he only got a little sleep each night and he almost fell asleep in class. If it weren't for Hermione Yoda would have been caught sleeping in Professor McGonagall and really would have been in trouble.

Then, one morning Harry and Hermione found Yoda standing next to a bulletin board and looking at a bright piece of paper. When they got a closer look they saw what it read. It said that Gryffindors and Slytherins would have flying lessons together. "Great. Just what I wanted to do." Harry complained. "I just wanted to get up on a broomstick and make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy."

"It can't be all that bad. Can It?" Hermione asked. She then looked at Yoda and saw that he didn't look to good. "Yoda we're taking you to the nurse."

"I'm fine." He said.

"No your not. Harry help me get him to the hospital wing."

The two grabbed Yoda and practically dragged him to the hospital wing. When they entered Hermione told Harry to go get Madam Pomfrey while she sat Yoda down on a bed. The two came out of her office soon after and Madam Pomfrey started doing medical exams on Yoda.

"He doesn't look to good does he. What exactly is wrong with him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It all started the day after term started and he got a letter from some one he used to know." Harry answered. It was the truth he had been looking bad after he got the letter and he did know the people.

"I see, because from what I can see he looks like he's suffering from a great amount of stress. So he needs to take some time off for a while and try not to get too stressed out. Also I don't want him to participate in the flying lessons. He can go but he can't fly until I say so."

"Yes ma'am." All three said. They left and headed for the Great Hall. They were there early so no one was really there. Hermione and Harry sat across from Yoda and watched him closely. When the food started coming they dug into their breakfast and for a while Harry and Hermione looked ready to try any means necessary to get Yoda relaxed. Every time some one came in his head would snap around to look at who had entered.

Soon the mail came and every one was watching their food so that mail didn't get dropped into it. Neville received a small ball that once he touched it, it filled with red smoke.

"Hey look Neville has a Remembrall." Dean Tomas pointed out.

All of a sudden an owl landed in front of Yoda and stuck out its leg. Yoda took the letter and opened it and what ever color was left in his face drained out. He became so white that he made the schools ghosts look tan.

He took off from the table and ran out of the Great Hall then turned left to go outside. Harry noticed that Yoda had dropped the letter; he grabbed it and showed it to Hermione. it said:

_We are here._

_Come out peacefully._

_Long live The Light._

Harry and Hermione jumped out of their seats and followed Yoda. Once outside they saw him and a group of people over by the lake, so they ran towards him.

"Why do you guys keep coming after me? You already know that I won't come back to fight for you, you spineless bastards." Yoda screamed.

"We never wanted to banish…."

"Like hell. You are the people that made sure that I had no connection to the world of the Shragnix. Now after 10 years you finally want me back."

"You have the potential to be one of the greatest warriors that have ever lived. We were also sent to you to let you know that the queen has offered to give you back your status." The man replied.

"Yeah now that I could probably kick your butts all the way back to North America." Yoda boasted. Then Yoda noticed Harry and Hermione. "Harry you might want to take cover. This will get pretty nasty."

The men looked at each other then drew swords that hung from their belts. Meanwhile Yoda held his hands out in front of him and a sword materialized in them. He threw it around him so that the hilt was at his right shoulder. Just then a longer sword materialized and started falling to the ground when Yoda caught it. He tied it around his belt and drew it.

Harry saw that it was a katana, but it looked weird. It was a little shorter than most katanas but the strangest thing was that it had sort of a lightly glow to it. All of a sudden every one of the fighters including Yoda sprouted wings. The three men had brown wings while Yoda's were pure white. Then they were all in the air and the three men were trying to hit Yoda but he would dodge every attack they threw at him.

Soon Yoda got behind one of them and threw him down so hard that he didn't get up again. A little while later another bit the dust with a drop kick to the back. The last one landed and Yoda landed a few yards away and squared off. They then charged at each other when Yoda ducked and caught the mans blade with the back side of his. Yoda then reached behind him and pulled out the small blade and put it to the mans throat. The man dropped his sword and kneeled on the ground.

"Now go back to the village and tell the queen that I will never work for her or her spoiled brat of a daughter. And make sure you tell her those exact words and also tell her to not come looking for me, otherwise she will be losing personal guard next time. I will take my Shragnix status back though." Yoda said while taking a billfold out of the mans coat.

The man pulled his comrades up and took them into the Forbidden Forest and then disappeared in a flash of flames.

Yoda turned to Harry and Hermione to find that Hermione had passed out and Harry was holding her. _They look so peaceful together_ he thought. He then took Hermione and took _her_ up to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived Madame Pomfrey was bent over some work and didn't even look up. "What has he done this time? Has he broken something or has he just had a melt down?" She asked.

"Neither I'm as fit as a fiddle now that I've taken my stress out on something. It's just that Hermione fainted and we have class starting soon, and I know that she will never forgive me for letting her miss a class." Yoda answered.

Madame Pomfrey got out of her chair and walked over to the supply cabinets and got a bottle out of it. Then she waved her wand over Hermione and said, "_Ennervate."_ Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Then she handed her the potion and Hermione looked like she just drank pure energy. "I've given you a pepper up potion that will help wake you up. Now can you three try to make it through at least a month without having to come here or do I need to reserve a bed just for you three."

"We'll _try_ to stay out of here from now on." Yoda put in.

"Alright now get off to your first class." She said while shoving them out of the Hospital Wing.

They left and headed towards the main hall to head outside so they could get to their flying lessons. When they got there everyone else had already arrived and Draco Malfoy was bragging about how he always flew at home and how disappointed he was that first years couldn't be on the house teams. Soon Madame Hooch came and called them to order and told them to stand next to a broom.

"Now hold your right hand over the broom and say up." Madame Hooch ordered.

Soon there were shouts of, "Up" being heard all over. As soon as Harry and Hermione said it theirs jumped into there hands. Madame Hooch noticed Yoda leaning against the wall. "Mr. Zanther why don't you join us in the lesson?"

"Madame Pomfrey told him that he could be here but he couldn't participate in the lessons until she said so." Hermione explained.

"Fine then, everyone else I want you to mount your broom and wait for my signal. When you hear the whistle I want you to kickoff the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward to touch back down." She instructed.

Before the whistle could even touch her lips Neville had taken off as not to be left on the ground. As soon as he was in the air his broom took off and took him around the complex and then crashed into the ground. Everyone gathered around him and watched him grip his wrist in pain.

"Oh dear it's a broken wrist. Every one stay where you are, if I see a single broom in the air they will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She took off with Neville.

"Did you see his face?" Draco asked. Then he held up Neville's Remembrall "If the fat blubber had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." All the Slytherins laughed but Harry and Hermione walked up to him.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He took off and flew high into the sky. Harry and Hermione also flew off to meet him.

They surrounded him and started circling. "Give it here or we'll knock you off your broom."

"Have it your way then." He threw it and Harry took off after it. Hermione was right on his tail when they started a sudden dive. Harry was about to run into the ground when he pulled a quick one-eighty and put his hand in the air signaling he caught it.

Harry and Hermione landed to meet Professor McGonagall looking very disappointed at them but also very happy. "Follow me." They headed towards Professor Quirrell's class room and went in. "Professor Quirrell could I borrow Wood for a moment."

"Y..Y..Yes of course." A blurry boy, about 14 or 15, got up and left the class room. He turned around and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Potter, Granger this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker **and** a backup seeker." McGonagall said happily. Then she went into the room again and told Quirrell that Wood would not be returning to class. For the rest of the class Harry, Hermione, Oliver Wood, and Professor McGonagall spent setting up a training program for the two new seekers and looking at new brooms.

After they were released they went to the common room to find Yoda. They found him lounging on a couch reading a book and taking some notes. He then set the book down and stretched over the arm of the couch and saw them.

"Hey guys how come you never returned to flying lessons? You guys missed Malfoy getting yelled at by Madame Hooch and a nice little spat between Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson. By the end of the fight Parvati had a swollen lip and Pansy had a beautiful shiner." Yoda explained.

"Shiner?" Hermione asked.

"An American slang term for a black eye."

"How come they fought?" Harry questioned.

"Pansy was jumping around saying that you two were going to be expelled and that Gryffindors were stupid for protecting a loser." Yoda responded. "Oh Hermione. Watch out for Ron I think he's falling for you."

_Can you blame him she's very pretty and smart. Harry what are you thinking?! _Harry thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own anything. But that is the way things turned out.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but school and work are being a pain in my !$$. So for all of you that have waited. Here we go.

**Pronunciation: Ealaka (I ah laka)**

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions**

About a week later The Trio finally had some free time so they decided to go down to the lake and rest for a while. After a while Walaka came out of the water and splashed them. Yoda got up and ran to the waters edge while Walaka dove back into the water.

"Hey. No fair!" Yoda complained.

_It's not my fault that you're afraid to come into the water just because of some weak creatures that have it out for you. _Walaka laughed.

"Oh yeah." Yoda jumped in and jumped on Walaka's back. Walaka dove back under the water and took him around the lake to show him the joys of life under the water. Then Walaka started jumping out of the water and doing tricks upon re-entrance.

Meanwhile, on shore, Harry and Hermione just laughed at the two who were acting like they were only three years old. After a while Harry took out his sketch pad and started drawing the lake, Walaka, and Yoda riding Walaka. He was just finishing with some waves when Hermione looked over and saw the drawing.

"You're a wonderful artist Harry. You go into such great detail that the picture makes the person think that they are there. Have you been drawing long?" She asked.

"About three to four years ago is when I first started drawing and about two years ago is when I really started becoming an artist." He explained. Just then he started working on the shoreline and put two people sitting on the edge of it.

"Is that supposed to be us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to put us in there to show that we will be together most of the time." Just then Hermione scooted a little closer and just watched him draw.

Yoda and Walaka were drifting along with the waves when Yoda took a look at the two sitting on shore. "I think that those two make a very cute couple."

_Really. I think that they will just be staying very good friends._

"How much you want to bet that those two will become boyfriend and girlfriend some time?"

_How about this. If you win I release you of all of the favors you owe me and if I win you will owe me forty of those treats you sometimes get me._

"Deal." He laughed because he knew he could just use his powers to push them into dating.

_And another thing. NO CHEATING._ Walaka said this because he knew what Yoda was planning to do.

"Damn you." Yoda snarled.

Just then there was some noise over on the shore just on the inside of the woods. A boy ran out of the woods and headed straight towards to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. He stopped, grabbed Hermione, and took off. When Harry got up to stop him the boy punched him in the jaw.

"Walaka, throw me." Walaka turned his head and grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him towards the shore. Yoda landed and saw the boy run into the Forbidden Forest. Yoda shook Harry and concentrated on how he needed something fast moving.

Soon a figure came out of the forest and came towards them. "Ealaka, over here." Yoda called. Harry finally started coming around when he saw a unicorn coming to them. Yoda jumped on and offered Harry a lift up. Harry got on and the unicorn took off into the woods. Then a wolf leapt in front of them and the unicorn followed.

While this was happening the boy stopped and turned around. "Hermione I know that you don't know me that well but I want you to know something. I love you."

Hermione got a better look at him and recognized him. "Ron I thank you for your caring for me, but I do like someone else."

Ron didn't even hear her, "Hermione I want you to stay with me and get rid of your brother. It's because of him that I didn't tell you sooner. He's always by you and it's just not natural."

Hermione looked down at the ground because she didn't want to be hearing this. Though Ron took this as a sign that she was sad. "It's okay you won't have to worry about anything again." He pulled her chin up and leaned towards her.

Hermione pulled away and balled her fist and put all of the force she could behind the punch. When Ron was sprawled on the ground she stood and glared at him. "Ron just to let you know, I will never like you. You doing this just goes to prove what you will do to get what you want.

"Hermione." She heard Yoda call.

"I'm here." She yelled back.

A wolf and a unicorn with Yoda and Harry riding behind him came over a little hill. They dismounted and Hermione ran into Yoda's arms. Yoda passed her to Harry who was taken by surprise by this act but took her and let her sit down and cry into his shoulder.

Yoda took Ron and put him on Ealaka's back and told him to take the boy out of the forest and wait for him there. Ealaka took off and left the other three alone and the wolf on the hill. When they got up the wolf trotted to them and started leading them out.

"So who are your friends this time?" Harry asked.

"The unicorn is Ealaka, the guardian of earth, and the wolf is my long time friend Eclipse."

"Why do you call him Eclipse? His fur was all white." Hermione questioned.

"You'll see when we get out of here." They got out of the forest and when Eclipse got into the sunlight all of his fur went black.

"Wow. That's cool." Harry stated. The trio headed towards Ealaka and Ron. Ron was still knocked out and lying on the ground while Ealaka watch him to make sure that he didn't run.

"Ealaka you don't have to worry about these two. The boy is Harry Potter and the girl is my sister Hermione." Yoda said while indicating them.

_It's an honor meeting the two of you. I am Ealaka. The protector of the earth. And finally Mr. Yoda's dryadian familiar._

"Does that mean that Walaka is my familiar?" Hermione asked.

_Yes it does Ms. Hermione._

"You don't have to be formal with me. We can be great friends without the formality." Hermione told him.

"You're going to have to get used to that. He likes being formal with everyone he meets. I've gotten used to it so it doesn't really bother me anymore." Yoda explained. Yoda grabbed Ron and started to head back inside to take him to the Hospital Wing.

Soon Harry and Hermione followed and while Yoda took Ron into the Hospital Wing Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"Hermione there is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to know what it is that Ron took you for."

"He just wanted to tell me about how he felt about me. He also wanted me to leave our group to be with him. Then he tried to kiss me and that's when I hit him."

"He tried to kiss you." Harry started to shake with anger.

"Harry calm down or your going to fry someone." Yoda said coming out of the hospital. He walked up to them and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "As long as he didn't kiss you you're going to be fine." Then Yoda looked away and with a look of worry in his eye. _I'm glad that he didn't get a chance, because then I would have a world of trouble on me. Mother would kill me if Hermione got her first kiss taken with out her permission. OH NO what is mom going to think about this._

Yoda ran off leaving Harry and Hermione alone to walk back to the common room. They started heading back being held up briefly by Peeves making trouble and a little while before they got to the common room Harry pulled her into an abandoned classroom.

"Hermione there is something I want to tell you. For a while I've been watching you, even before the train. For some reason I was drawn to you and I could not go a day without seeing you. If you want to know see for yourself." Harry pulled out his sketch book and opened it to one of the pages filled with pictures of her.

Hermione looked at the book and saw her in stages of yoga, her sitting in a chair reading, and her playing with her little sister. "H…Harry, I don't know what to say. These drawings are wonderful, but I just don't think that I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"That's okay I just wanted you to know how I felt and hoped that you maybe felt the same way." Feeling rejected Harry turned around and started to leave.

Crying, Hermione lifted the notebook once again and took a long look at it. In the pictures she saw the feelings that he had mentioned. Even she was feeling them, but she didn't know what to do. So when she saw Harry leaving she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Her lips connected with his and between them a great passion was unleashed. Each of them felt the passion of the other and just didn't break the contact between them. Soon their lungs protested against them and they reluctantly broke apart.

"Wow that was amazing." Hermione sighed.

"It really was." Harry sighed also.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Yoda had sent the letter to his mom telling her what was going on and that they would need to send someone with his notebooks to Hogwarts for research. Then he stumbled upon an open door and looked inside and saw Hermione grab Harry, turn him around, and kiss him.

Then Yoda slowly made his way into the room and just waited. Then when the two broke apart he waited for them to calm down. He cleared his throat and they sprung apart. "Harry, Hermione we are going to need to talk soon about this."

A/N: There's this chapter. I'll be writing all Christmas break. I hope to get at least 2 more chapters up. DON'T quote me on that. But I will try my hardest.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks go out to all the people that have read and reviewed this story. And for those who have become confused Walaka is a smaller cousin of Nessie (The Loch Ness Monster.)

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but I know it can't. It's just here for the readers enjoyment.

**Chapter 7**

**Royalty**

The day after Yoda caught Harry and Hermione snogging Yoda was always watching them. No matter what they did they could not get away from him. Finally Hermione got tired of it.

"Yoda you know what Harry and I did. So why are you always watching us and making sure that we have no time alone together?"

"I can't let you guys go any farther until I check my books. What I mean is that now anything can happen. No on really knows what is going to happen. I mean you both are full dryads and you obviously have feelings deep inside of you. So if you two could please not do anything until my books get here that would be great." Yoda asked.

Soon owls started coming through the windows and started dropping off mail. Harry got a reply from his parents saying that they were proud of him making the team for the first match of the season and that they would try to come. Meanwhile Yoda spotted two non-owl birds flying around.

One of them flew off towards the headmaster while the other flew straight for Yoda. He caught the bird, untied the letter, and let the bird go. When he opened it he found that it was a note from his mom.

_Dear son:_

_I'm so proud of you that you got accepted in Hogwarts. When I heard about your little predicament I was a little shocked that it had to do with your little sister and that she has already found love. You're falling behind._

_But that is not the reason that I have sent this letter. I have sent this letter to inform you that __**I**__ am planning to deliver your books, and that I am going to be bringing my guard. So do your best to make sure that the school is safe and have rooms set up for us. I have also sent a letter to the headmaster to also tell him this information. So I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom aka The Queen of the Dryads_

Yoda showed the letter to his sister and she gasped in shock that their mother was actually coming here. Then he approached the teachers table to talk to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor I would like to ask you about letting me set up our visitor's quarters. I would also like you to address the students to tell them to stay away from the Queen's guard. They are trained to not let flirting guys get to them. But if they get pestered too much they will start hurting people." Yoda warned.

"I shall make the announcement to students and I will have Professor McGonagall take you to the guest quarters." He waved at Professor McGonagall to show Yoda the way. He grabbed Harry and Hermione so that he could teach Hermione about the dryadian way of life and Harry could help explain.

When the four of them reached the guest chambers Professor McGonagall took her leave and left the three there. Yoda started directing them in how the room should be set up. Hermione worked on putting a continuous stream with help from Yoda while Harry worked on painting the room a dark green of the forest. Finally Yoda was using his dryadian magic to put a few saplings coming up from the ground. After he was done he taught Harry a fire spell that would never get too hot, never burned, and never went out until he released it.

After they were done they stepped back and took a look at their work. It reminded Yoda of when he spent a month in his real home, the forest. It had the stream and over in the corner of the room was the fire that Harry had set to keep the room warm.

Dumbledore came into the room to let them know that they could have the day off of classes so they could spend some time with family. Harry and Hermione walked around the room a little bit and then snuck a kiss in when Yoda wasn't looking. When they did the stream got out of control and started spilling over and Harry's little flame grew into a blaze that was starting to get out of control.

Yoda ran over to them and split them apart. "I told you not to do that until I found out more." He yelled at them.

"We're sorry." They replied in unison. Then they set off cleaning up the damage the two had done. Then Hermione wanted to know something. "Would holding hands be okay if we can't kiss?"

"That should be fine." He shrugged. "Just be cautious and look at things around you."

Soon a great deal of people walking in one direction went by. Harry poked his head out to see what was going on.

"I guess that everyone's heading outside to see some form of royalty come in. At least that is what I heard a teacher say." Someone said while walking past.

"Come on everyone's heading outside." Harry told the other two. They headed out and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and didn't notice anything strange happen. But he did notice that Yoda was looking kind of edgy. "Yoda what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen my mother in years and I also haven't been around any other dryads of the courts lately."

"You've been okay around us." Hermione stated.

"That's because you're not really part of the courts." He replied.

They got outside and everyone was wondering where they were going to be coming from. Yoda headed to the front while Harry and Hermione followed right behind him. "I think that the Queen and her guard are here." Dumbledore announced.

From out of the woods came a woman followed by two other women. But in their peripherals the trio also saw two women coming from their sides. The Queen stopped a few yards away from Dumbledore and the gathered students.

"Queen Mira, how lovely to see you again after all this time. It's been what, ten years?" Dumbledore greeted her.

"Eleven years. Ever since the meeting of magics." She corrected him. She motioned for her other guards to join her, so the guards that had been sneaking towards them fell in behind her. "Now where are my son and daughter?" She asked.

"We're right here mother. It's so nice seeing you again." Yoda said.

"Oh my. Yoda you sure have grown into quite the young man. And Hermione, now I know you don't know me but I'm your mother and you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Hi mom." Hermione said shyly.

The Queen looked past them and saw Harry standing not to far away. "And I suppose this is the boy that tried to steal my daughter's first kiss." She accused.

"No mom this is Hermione's boyfriend Harry Potter." Yoda interceded.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. After I read about a boy trying to steal your first kiss I threw the letter in the fire and headed straight out." She apologized to Hermione.

"That's okay mom. Yoda sent the letter before he knew that we were a couple." Hermione explained.

"Mom your room is set up. So should we get inside the rest of the students have classed to attend." Yoda suggested.

They all headed inside and while everyone was heading to classes the trio, the Queen, and her guards headed towards their rooms. Yoda recognized two of her guard his twin cousins Sera and Lira. When they entered the room the two tackled him.

"Cousin Yoda it's so good to see you again. We've missed you and your competition. Because when you left there was no one that could beat us." Sera told him.

"Yeah it was getting really boring beating everyone so we just quit trying to find someone to beat." Lira continued.

"Well before you leave we'll have to have a skills test."

"You've got your self a deal." The cousins said together.

While Yoda was talking to the twins Hermione was talking to her mom and Harry was standing against the wall.

"Hermione I want you to know that I always loved you, but I needed you to go out and live a life away from politics."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you left me with a loving family." Hermione thanked her.

"Oh that wasn't me Yoda was the one that took you there. I had no idea where he took you because if I did I would have contacted you earlier." She explained.

"I didn't tell her because I wanted you to have a normal life. I thought that you didn't need to go through what I went through." Yoda entered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want you to be seen as a freak because of what you are." Yoda answered.

"Well thank you. But I was still seen as a freak because of how I looked. All of the students at my old school alienated me because of how I looked."

Harry left the wall and crossed over to them. "You mean that kids picked on you on how you look."

"They did." She nodded.

For the rest of the day everyone caught up on each others lives and how each had been living. Soon it was time for the trio to get to bed and the twin guards offered to take them up to their room. They left and while heading to the common room they ran across Peeves setting up a bucket with water to dump the water on the person that trips the wire.

When they got to the common room the guards left to head back. When everyone saw them the whole room got quiet. Then Neville came up to them and handed them their homework.

"Where were you guys today? After the queen and the other dryads got here you just disappeared." Neville asked.

"Not here." Yoda hissed. They headed to an empty classroom to talk. After Yoda checked for anyone following them he explained their absence. "Neville we were catching up with my family. Dumbledore gave us permission to skip classes." After they headed back to the common room and decided to go to bed.

A/N: Well there's another chapter done. Please review at your own wish.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks go out to all of those that reviewed. Now after some weeks I cleared out the cobwebs and finished this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just own what my crazy mind thinks up.

**Chapter 8**

**Halloween and the Cerberus**

When the trio woke up the next morning they met in the common room so that they could head down to the dryad's room together. Along the way they almost fell for Peeves trick put jumped over it at the last second. They were almost to the room when it happened.

The twins flew out from behind some armor and tackled Yoda. "Come on Yoda. You're letting yourself get a little lax in watching your surroundings. We could have been anyone trying to kill you and we could have succeeded." Lira complained

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be up early this morning." He snarled while dusting himself off.

"You know us-" Sera started.

"-we can't-" Lira continued.

"-leave until we-"

"-test you in the-"

"-ways of the dryads." Sera finished

Yoda shook his head in pain. "Will you to stop that it gives me a headache keeping up with you."

"Well then lets keep moving. Your mom wants to see you. We _were_ going to pick you three up, but when we heard you coming we just had to test you." Sera explained.

Harry and Hermione were laughing at this knowing that he just got his but kicked by two girls.

"Harry I'd be quiet these two can only catch me by surprise, but I know that they can do way much worse to you. Can't you girls?" Yoda smirked.

"We sure can."

With that out of the way they all headed out to go to the queen's room. When they got there they sat with her and had breakfast. Seeing as it was a Saturday morning students could get up when ever they wanted.

"So, Yoda, I was thinking that I would stay here until after Halloween to see how you've been doing." Mira told them.

"Well today's Saturday and we really haven't come up with any plans for the day." Yoda explained.

"Well, I was hoping that you would show us around and maybe show us a few of your friends." Mira suggested.

"Let's head outside then. Most of my friends are outside now." Yoda explained.

They all headed outside and headed towards the Black Lake. Once there Yoda headed down to the shore and called, "Walaka, friend of the water, come up and see some of my friends."

Walaka popped out of the water and splashed the whole group then started laughing and diving in and out of the water. Hermione walked to the waters edge and put her hands on her hips. "Walaka stop acting like a child and come up here."

_Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so playful I just want to have fun._

"That's okay. I just want to stay dry for a while. I'm sorry that I yelled at you." She padded his nose.

Then Yoda went away from the shore and called, "Ealaka, friend of the earth, come forth and see my friends and family."

Ealaka came out of the woods and trotted over to them. Once he got there he bet on bowed his head. _Hello kind ladies. My name is Ealaka the protector of the earth._

"Hello Ealaka I'm Queen Mira. Queen of the dryads and Yoda and Hermione's mom."

_My lady. I thank you for letting me be with you today. If ever you need me just call my name and I will be there in a matter of minutes._

"Why thank you young sir I will take that into account." She thanked him.

Now that they all have been introduced they sat down for a bit and talked about the good days. The days where Yoda was growing up in the dryad village and then they talked about how Hermione grew up. The twins embarrassed Yoda so bad that he looked as bad as a sun burnt tomato.

"By the way mom where are your two other guards?" Yoda asked.

"They are searching the perimeter and keeping me safe from a distance, and also so they don't attract attention from the male student body."

Soon it was time for them to go in for lunch. When they arrived inside the teachers were already setting up for the Halloween celebration. Then all of a sudden a tall figure came out from behind a door and grabbed Yoda's shoulder.

Yoda freaked by flipping over the cloaked figure and then did a spinning kick and caught it in the side. And when he landed he swept the bottom of the cloak out from under it. That's when the hood fell down to show a boy with blond hair.

"Now what happened here?" Snape asked.

"He attacked me sir." Draco said.

"Not. Professor Draco scared Yoda." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled.

"I was just in the holiday spirit and just wanted to scare someone."

"Well you should have known not to scare Yoda. He's been edgy since he got here. Now he's been thrown into an area that's as hostile as the world outside." Hermione explained.

"Well I was just having some holiday fun."

"Yoda has never been around to celebrate the holidays. So when you grabbed his shoulder he thought that he was under attack." Lira explained.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"We always sent him an invitation to holiday celebrations but he always sent them back to tell us that he was still running and he was busy." Sera explained.

Then they ate and headed back outside to where Walaka and Ealaka waited for them and they spent the rest of the day playing with them. Walaka coaxed Yoda, Sera, and Lira into the lake to play. Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, and Queen Mira were sitting with Ealaka talking about what was going to happen to Hermione.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay with the Grangers for now."

"That's fine."

After the sun set they all headed back inside to the party and after about an hour the doors burst open. Professor Quirrell opened the doors screaming, "T..troll in the dungeon! T..T..Troll in the dungeon. Thought you'd want to know." Then he fainted. Then it went into chaos. Kids were running everywhere.

"SILENCE!!!" Dumbledore yelled. "If everyone will please not panic. Now prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitory while the teachers will come with me to the dungeon."

Harry, Hermione, and Yoda went with the rest until they saw Snape going the opposite direction. They all decided to follow him and find out what he was up to. They found out that he was headed up to the third floor corridor that had been dubbed out-of-bounds at the beginning of the year.

Snape slipped inside one of the doors and then heard a terrible scream. They ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. So Hermione took out her wand and said _Alohomora _and the door opened. When they got inside they found Snape cowering against the wall and a big three headed dog walking towards him.

"That's a Cerberus." Harry exclaimed. "We need to make some music."

"But how?" Yoda asked.

Suddenly they heard a beautiful sound and the dog's heads started drooping. Then they found the source to the music, and it was being played by Hermione. She held a leaf in her hands and was playing what sounded like a lullaby. While she played Harry and Yoda pulled Snape out of the door. When Hermione backed out of the room Yoda locked the door and they left to find a teacher.

It just so happened that they teacher they found was Madame Pomfrey. They took her to Professor Snape so that she could take care of them. Then the rest of the teachers showed up and just stared at the three. Then McGonagall showed up and looked down upon them.

"Well…explain yourselves you three." She commanded.

"They followed me and then saved me from death." Snape answered.

"Well be thankful you weren't killed. 5 points to each of you for saving Professor Snape."

The trio headed back to the common room to find that the party had continued there. Hermione pulled the other two into a corner. "Why do you think Snape was there? He's juggling with his life messing with a creature like that."

"A Cerberus. A three headed dog. In Greek legend known to be the pet of Hades that protects his realm of the underworld." Harry corrected her.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.

"I was co-top-of-the-class at my old school." He stated.

"Okay can we get this over with? Hermione what do you want?" Yoda asked.

"Well when we were in that room, I saw a trapdoor under that dog's feet and I think that was what he was after."

"Well we can't do anything without any proof." Yoda chimed in.

"Well we're just going to have to find proof." Hermione told then. She wished them good night and kissed Harry and went upstairs.

Yoda looked at Harry. "Isn't weird how she just included us in this mess?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed. They skipped the party and went upstairs to bed.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please review.

Preview: The Queen meets up with Ron. What going to happen to him….well you're going to need to read and find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks go out to Scout-01 for the idea for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what my crazy mind comes up with.**

**Chapter 9**

**Repercussion**

When the trio came down the next morning they headed straight to the queen's quarters but didn't meet the twins anywhere. When they got there Mira and the twins were sitting by Harry's little fire cooking a small dryadian breakfast. When the twins saw them they beckoned them to grab a seat.

They sat down and waited for someone to speak. Then Mira looked at Yoda. "Yoda, why did you take Hermione and Harry into such a dangerous area? Dumbledore came and told me of what you did. I am happy that you saved the life of the professor but I am disappointed that you took Hermione with you."

"Mom we all decided to go. I was thinking that I should have sent her back but I'm glad that I didn't. Hermione saved our lives with her ability of blowing on a leaf whistle." Yoda explained.

"What do you mean by leaf whistle?" Sera asked.

Hermione dug into her pocket and pulled out her leaf. She put it up to her lips and started playing her favorite tune. It may have only been a lullaby, but it was the lullaby she has heard since she was a little kid. When she finished she put the leaf back into her pocket and turned her attention back to the group

"Hermione that was the most beautiful music I have heard in a long time." Her mom said.

"I was wondering mom. Just where did you go when everyone evacuated the great hall?"

Yoda asked.

"Sera and Lira escorted me back here and we have stayed here since." She explained. "So what is going on today?"

"Well I think that there isn't going to be classes. A quidditch match is coming up and emotions are running high. From what I have heard there has been a few fights between houses. So I think that we should go outside." Harry explained.

They finished their breakfast and headed outside to enjoy the fresh air. Just then Fawness appeared and dropped a long package into Harry's hands. Then two owls came and dropped a similar package into Hermione's hands. Fawness then landed on Yoda's shoulder and let out a trill of happiness.

"Go ahead guys, open them." Yoda told them. They all went over to the tree by the lake and sat down. Harry and Hermione opened the packages and two identical brooms fell out. When inspected closer they noticed that the broom handle said _Nimbus 2000_.

Yoda saw the expressions on their faces and couldn't help but smile, knowing that he did something that he has never done before.

"You know, you should smile more often." Lira told him. "It suits you."

"I really haven't had much of a chance to smile. You know that."

Just then Harry and Hermione took off and started flying around. The four on the ground just watched them and watched how they flew together. "You know you're falling behind in the love department. You should really get a move on." Lira taunted him.

"Shut it Lira. Just because you'll take anyone you can doesn't mean that the rest of us have standards."

"You have to admit twin he's right." Sera said.

"You'll pay for that remark Yoda."

Just then the two landed and thanked Yoda for the brooms. They all moved over to the lake and saw Walaka playing with something. The trio then realized that Walaka was playing with the giant squid.

Soon Ron Weasley came out from behind a tree and walked towards the group. "Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not after what you did to me last time you wanted to talk to me. Remember you abducted me and tried to force yourself on me?"

"Yes I remember."

"SO IT WAS YOU. You were the boy that tried to steal _my_ daughter's first kiss without her approval." Mira yelled.

"Is it a bad thing I wanted to kiss your daughter?"

"Yes it is. If you had kissed my daughter without her consent you would have had the force of nature, Yoda, and me upon you."

"What is that?" Ron asked. He was pointing at Walaka. He grabbed Hermione and ran into the woods. To make sure he wasn't followed he made an irregular path and pulled Hermione with. Once he was happy with the distance he stopped and turned around to look at Hermione.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to talk to you. Listen I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm not sorry for this." With that he kissed her. Then they were tackled to the ground from Hermione's back.

Someone or thing pulled Hermione off of Ron and pulled her a safe distance away and tried to shake her out of her stupor. When she opened her eyes Hermione saw a girl with brown hair in front of her and another with black hair behind her with Eclipse trying to get a hold of Ron. Once they finally captured him they knocked him out tied him up and then Eclipse ran off.

"My lady, are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Morgan and this is my friend Kari." The brown haired girl said.

"And obviously you're dyads with connection to Yoda, seeing as you were with Eclipse."

"So this is the sister of Prince Yoda? She's pretty enough. No wonder she's already got a boyfriend." Kari explained.

"Why does every dryad I meet make fun of my brother?"

"Because everyone thinks that he should have found a mate by now."

Just then, Eclipse along with everyone else cam over the rise and went to different areas. Harry and Yoda went to Hermione, Mira went to Ron, and the twins went to talk to Morgan and Kari. Then Ealaka came and Harry and Yoda helped Hermione get on Ealaka's back.

Meanwhile the four guards went to help the queen with Ron. They put him on a makeshift stretcher and Kira and Lira grabbed it and Morgan and Sera stood on each side to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

Ealaka lead the group with Harry and Yoda along side, the stretcher in the middle, and Mira bringing up the rear. Hermione was still in shock and kept muttering, "He kissed me. He kissed me." When Yoda heard this he ran back to his mom and told her. She was very furious.

When they got out of the forest Harry took Hermione off Ealaka and carried her bridal style to the hospital wing. When they go to the hospital Madame Pomfrey took one look at Hermione and motioned Harry to lay her on the bed. Then she saw Ron and put him on a bed on the complete opposite side of the wing.

When asked what Hermione's condition was Madame Pomfrey told them that she was in emotional distress. When Harry put two and two together he pulled Yoda aside and asked what he knew. Just then Professor McGonagall came in and asked what happened. Harry, Yoda, and Mira pulled her into the hall so they didn't disturb anyone.

"Professor I would like you to know that the dryads are not very happy. Ron Weasley has just kissed my sister without her permission. He even knew that she already had someone." Yoda told her.

"Professor I would like to take it upon myself to punish the boy for what he did." Queen Mira advised her.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to take that up with the headmaster." McGonagall told her.

"So she will." Dumbledore said. "I was walking through the grounds when I saw what happened down by the lake. So I think we should talk about punishment, but that will be a discussion between myself and the queen." Dumbledore said when he saw everyone following.

The queen and Dumbledore went off to his office and Yoda and Harry went back into hospital wing and sat by Hermione's side. When she woke up she looked terrified. She then jumped into Harry's arm and he held her tight. That's when Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Now she is going to be a little unstable for a while, but she should make a full recovery by tonight."

"Thank you." The trio said.

They then headed to the common room while the guard went back to their room. When they arrived at the common room Yoda went upstairs to grab one of his books then took one of the armchairs and studied his books. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were cuddled up in one of the long sofas and taking a little nap.

After a little while Yoda found what he was looking for. "Aha. I knew I read about this."

"What did you find?" Hermione asked while waking up from her nap.

"The prophesy. Listen to this:

_In the time of the Dark Lord's attempts to arise there will come four. Four children of dryadian birth each will have an affinity for an element. Once together they will become strong, but separated their powers will be unstable. Fire and water, earth and air will come together and defeat the Dark Lord. One will have a foe that sides with the Dark Lord. When the final battle comes it will be true battle between the dark and the light._

"This is a very rough translation of the actual prophesy, but it is the best I could do."

"Well at least we know why we can't be to close together Hermione. Our powers are too unstable without the dryadian with the air affinity." Harry clarified.

Just then Queen Mira came in and walked over to them. "You will no longer have to worry about that Ron kid." She informed Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He will no longer look at women the same way again."

"What did Sera and Lira do this time?" Yoda asked.

"They made sure that he is only going to be attracted to men from now on." She told them. After that she left to go to her room.

"Remind me never to piss off your mom's guards." Harry gulped.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. If people would be so kind to review I need an idea of what Harry's mom is going to do when she finds out Harry has a girlfriend and sees Yoda again. So Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks go out to scout-01 and Celestial Moon Goddess for their great suggestions.**

Disclaimer: I own **absolutely nothing**. J. K. Rowling owns the characters. I just write a spoof for other peoples enjoyment.

**Chapter 10**

**Family**

The next morning Yoda and Harry met Hermione in the common room and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. While on the way Yoda caught Sera and Lira trying to sneak up on him by hiding behind some of the suites of armor.

When the group made it down and sat down at their table every one but Harry started eating. Then the queen, escorted by Morgan and Kira, came and sat down in between Yoda and Hermione and sat across from Harry.

"Harry you need to eat. It will help keep up your strength up today." Yoda suggested.

"He's right Harry your going to need all of your strength today. So could you please eat?" Hermione asked.

"Alright." He sighed. He started eating when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter right next to his juice. Harry opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Harry:_

_Your father and I are on our way and should be at the school in about an hour. We are also going to be bringing your godfather Sirius and Lupin. Also you left some things at home so we're bringing those also. So if you could, meet us by the gates and you could introduce us to all of your friends and your girlfriend._

_Love,_

_Your mom._

Harry passed the letter to Hermione and she read it while Queen Mira read the letter over her shoulder. "Harry you're parents wouldn't happen to be Lily and James Potter would they."

"Yes they are. Why do you ask?" Harry questioned.

"The Evens, your mother's family, are another famous family of dryads. Even though they were a warrior family, they were known to protect the royal family. Even thought I haven't seen them in years I remember when I was protected by an Evens girl."

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, the queen and her guard headed to the gates. Yoda told them that he would be resting at the lake. Soon the gates opened and the Potters, along with Sirius and Remus Lupin walked through. Harry rushed up to meet them.

"Mom. Dad. It's great to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too son." Lily said. James and Sirius came over and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Oh come on. My hair is a mess already." Harry complained.

"Here are your things Harry." Lily handed him his books and his diary. "Now don't forget to write in it. You know, you remind me of James sometimes with how you forget things."

"Hey I take great offence to that." James yelled

The rest of them laughed and Lily noticed Hermione standing back watching the exchange. "And who is this Harry?" She asked.

"This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger." He announced.

She squealed and grabbed Hermione's hand. "So this is the girl that took my sons heart. You're very pretty. I hope that over the summer I can meet your family and get to know them better." She said so quickly that you could hardly understand what she was saying.

"You can. This is my mother." Hermione pointed out her mother and her guards.

Lily gasped at the sight of Mira and knelt. "Queen Mira, it's good to see you again."

"And to you too, Lily Evans Potter." She said lifting Lily off her knees.

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. "Mom, if you follow us we will take you to another of Hermione's family. And this one you should recognize." Harry motioned them to follow.

They headed to the lake and while the rest of the group headed stayed away from the lake Hermione walked up to it and called to Walaka.

_Yes Miss Hermione._

"Walaka where is my brother?" She asked.

_He's sleeping in the tree. I'll shoot him out if you want me to._ He suggested.

"Thanks."

Walaka came out of the water and shot a stream of water out of his mouth that disappeared in the tree's branches. Then the group heard yelling from above them and what sounded like crashing limbs. Then Yoda crashed to the ground soaking wet.

"God dammit Walaka." Then he noticed everyone behind him. Everyone was snickering and/or laughing. Sera and Lira were actually rolling around on the ground laughing.

"It can't be. Yoda is that you?" Lily questioned.

"Yes that's me. But may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Lily Potter and this is James."

"Wow, you've changed. James actually looks like he's matured."

This time it was for everyone to burst out laughing. "Okay, laugh it up. I'll have you know that I'm fully matured."

"James, you still act like a three year old. You would act more mature if you would stop getting angry when you get burned."

"Burned???" Everyone asked.

"Sorry I forgot that you aren't used to English slang. Burned is a meant to be made fun of."

"OH." Then everyone started laughing when they got what the joke meant.

Then Ealaka galloped up and saw the group that had gathered. He lowered his horn and pointed it at the four strangers. _Who are these people?_

"It's alright. They're Harry's parents and relatives." Yoda explained.

_I still don't like the idea of all these people around sir._

Then Sera and Lira ran off and started doing something with the ground 75 feet away. Yoda sighed and started heading over to them. When they were done it looked like they made a make-shift target out of earth. Then they handed him a long box that they seemed to pull out of nowhere.

Sera and Lira then pulled bows out of the quivers that they had strapped to their backs. Meanwhile Yoda was pulling one out of the box and strung it. Then they walked back to the group and nocked an arrow.

Everyone was looking at the three with looks of wonder. "They're having the bowman's aim test. With how he used to do he should be able to split at least one of their arrows." Mira explained.

"Is this like his tests in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Tests?" The queen inquired.

"His test on safety of the area." Lira explained.

Sera shot first and hit just left of the center. Then Lira shot and hit the outer circle of the bull's-eye. Finally Yoda shot and fired one into the direct center then let one loose that split Sera's arrow perfectly in half.

The twins announced Yoda the winner and let everyone else see the test. Hermione tried to pull the string but to no avail. Then Harry tried and pulled the string a little bit but couldn't hold on. Then Remus, James, and Sirius tried, but they couldn't even pull the string. Finally Lily pulled back the string and let one fly. It flew a direct path and narrowly missed Yoda's arrow.

Everyone was gaping at Lily seeing she did the best. "Hey dryadian heritage." She clarified.

The group spent the next few hours catching up on old times and finding out how people were living. Yoda found out that Lily was writing a book on the dryadian culture, James was working for the ministry as an Auror, Remus was working with kids that were werewolves, seeing as he was one himself, and Sirius was still trying to find the _lost_ friend that betrayed James and Lily.

Then the Gryffindor team quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, showed up and grabbed Harry so that they could get ready for the game. Every one else headed to the stands so that they could get a good seat. When James asked what kind of broom Harry was going to be riding Yoda explained his little gift to Harry_ and_ Hermione.

"WHAT!! You bought **both** of them Nimbus 2000 racing brooms." James Yelled.

"Yep. They needed brooms and I owed them plenty of birthday presents." Yoda explained.

"But don't you think that that's going a little overboard." Lily wondered.

"Not really. Seeing that I disappeared from Harry's life and I suddenly appeared in Hermione's." Yoda told her.

Soon the rest of the conversations were over taken by a loud voice saying, "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor."

**A/N: Well another chapter done. The next one will take a while but people reviewing and helping me along really helps. Thanks go out again to scout-01 and Celestial Moon Goddess for their wonderful suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks go out to all that reviewed. I just want you to know that I'm happy for all of the reviews and alerts. For all those people that do it helps keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns the major characters and the story line. I just change it for your enjoyment.**

**Chapter 11**

**Quidditch and an Invitation**

_Last time_

_Then the Gryffindor team quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, showed up and grabbed Harry so that they could get ready for the game. Every one else headed to the stands so that they could get a good seat. When James asked what kind of broom Harry was going to be riding Yoda explained his little gift to Harry and Hermione._

"_WHAT!! You bought __**both**__ of them Nimbus 2000 racing brooms." James Yelled._

"_Yep. They needed brooms and I owed them plenty of birthday presents." Yoda explained._

"_But don't you think that that's going a little overboard." Lily wondered._

"_Not really. Seeing that I disappeared from Harry's life and I suddenly appeared in Hermione's." Yoda told her. _

_Soon the rest of the conversations were over taken by a loud voice saying, "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor."_

There was a loud yell and cheering at this announcement and both of the teams came out on the field and flew around the pitch them gathered around the center of the field. Madame Hooch came out on the field and walked up to the crate.

"Now I want a nice clean game…from all of you." She told them looking especially at the Slytherins. She kicked the crate and three balls flew out.

"The two black balls are called Bludgers and the golden one is called the Golden Snitch. The three girls in Scarlet are the chasers, the two red-headed boys are the beaters, Harry is the seeker, and the last boy is the keeper." Hermione explained.

"Thank you dear." Mira thanked her because she didn't know anything about the game.

Madame Hooch took a fourth ball out of the crate and threw it in the air.

"The Quaffle is released…and the game begins." The announcer called. Six players flew together and a scarlet player came out with the ball. "And Angelina Johnson come out with it and flies up the field."

After the ball had changed hands a few times and a close save by Oliver Wood (Gryffindor keeper) Angelina gets a passed from a blond chaser, throws it, and…

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES." The announcer yells. "Ten points to Gryffindor. I keep telling her how attractive-"

"Jordan!!" McGonagall yelled. Seeing as how fast she reacted this was not the first time this has happened.

"Hey, how come Harry isn't doing anything?" James asked.

"Oliver wants to keep Harry safe until he sees the snitch." Hermione explained.

Just then a Bludger flew at Harry and he flipped over it then watched for its return trip. When it came back it seemed like it gathered speed but Harry dodged it easily. Then he looked closer and saw a Slytherin beater and realized that he had hit it back. Then he heard a loud THUNK and saw the other Slytherin beater fall off his broom.

In the meantime Gryffindor had already scored twice more while Slytherin had yet to score. Then Harry saw it. The golden snitch had just passed by a Slytherin chaser which caused him to drop the Quaffle. Harry shot down and caught up to the Slytherin seeker and they were neck and neck when WHAM. Marcus Flint got in front of Harry and blocked him.

There were calls for fouls all over the field and Madame Hooch agreed for attack on a seeker. Alicia Spinnet put it away easily. But everyone lost the snitch in that mess. Then Harry's broom started to buck but then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Then another Bludger came flying at him. But it didn't go after another player then, it just kept following him.

Hermione noticed this and went to tap Yoda's shoulder but noticed that he was in a sort of trance and thought '_he must be dealing with Harry's broom bucking.'_ Then she saw that Snape was muttering under his breath and ran to deal with it. When she got to the teacher's booth she knocked into professor Quirrell and kept running. Then she took out her wand and set a small fire to Snape's cloak.

Snape noticed his cloak and put them out. But while he was doing that he nocked every one else over.

Harry noticed the scuffle in the teacher's box and then noticed that the Bludger had stopped and shot off in an odd direction. Then he shot back off to sky to get out of range of any more attacks. Then he spotted the snitch and the Slytherin seeker already chasing it. He urged his broom to the fastest speed he could and chased after it

He caught up to the other seeker and kept a close watch on the snitch. Then it pulled into a sudden dive. Both on them followed it and when it got to close the Slytherin seeker pulled out and flew off. Harry just put his back feet on the end of his broom and straightened it out. Then he stood up on it and flew for a few yards and caught it right before it flew straight up. There was a loud roar and Harry got back on his broom and flew up then thrust his hand in the air with the snitch.

BAM. Harry was caught in the middle of a many armed hug of his team mates then they lowered themselves to the ground and separated. Then Hermione ran over to them and made her way to Harry and hugged him tight. They found Yoda through the crowd and saw him nod. Harry kissed her with all his might.

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto his broom behind him and took a lap around the pitch. When they landed they were met by Harry's parents and Hermione's mom, her guard, and Yoda. "You know, James, I think Harry just might be a better flyer then you." Lily announced.

Remus and Sirius laughed and James got really red in the face. "You'll pay for that Mrs. Potter." James warned.

"Oh come off it Prongs, you know she was just having a little fun." Sirius told him.

"Well she didn't have to put it like that."

"Well now to what came here to do. Hermione, Yoda would you like to come to our house for Christmas?" Lily asked.

Hermione looked at Yoda. "We'll be there." Hermione answered. "Harry will have to show us where you guys live."

"We can apparate you guys to our house." James told them.

"No. I want to learn how to get to your house so that I can walk there during the summer." Hermione replied.

"How close do you live?" James asked amazed.

"She lives about four miles away." Harry told the group.

"Alright I'll come but I promised Sera and Lira that I would come home first. Seeing as I haven't been home in years I said that go see every one. Then I have one more place to go before I come." Yoda told them.

"As long as you come." Lily threatened.

**A/N: Thanks to all that read this chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get will help with the quicker posting of the next chapter. There will fighting and you finally meet the girl that caused Yoda getting banished.**

**Request: For who like to really push your creative minds I have a challenge. I would like 2 odd girl's names and 2 odd guy's names. For those 4 that I like will be put into the next chapters and fighters for the light.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there. It's me. This chapter is finished. The next one won't be put up for a while. My life is getting a little rough. What with graduation, my family, school trips, and getting ready for college. So I'm apologizing now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All of the credit goes to J. K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 12**

**Vacation**

A couple weeks after the Quidditch match snow started falling over Hogwarts and most of the kids went home. While everyone was saying their goodbyes Yoda was talking to Lily and James about his rooming situation.

"I'll be back in about 2 or 3 days. There are some things I need to take care of so I need to go on my own." He exclaimed.

"Alright, I expect you at our house in 2 or 3 days. Should we be watching the road or the skies?" Lily asked.

"Either/or. It will all depend on if I'm being chased or not."

Then Yoda went to over to Hermione and gave her a hug goodbye. She noticed that he slipped something around her wrist. After everyone said their goodbyes and Yoda spread his wings, took off, and shot straight into the clouds. Everyone else walked out of the barrier and met up with Hermione's family.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Hi Jade." Hermione called.

"Hello Hermione." The three replied.

Then Hermione's mom noticed Harry, Lily, and James. "Why hello. May I ask who you are?"

"Mom these are Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Hermione introduced them.

"Hello Willow Granger. I had heard you had gotten married." Lily said.

"Then I guess that it's no use trying to hide it then." Mrs. Granger told them.

"Hide what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione we are dryad family. And by the looks of it you have found out your true heritage."

"True heritage?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Granger pointed at her wrist. That's when she noticed the leaf bracelet around her wrist. The leaves may have been metal but they actually looked like real leaves.

"Yes my brother gave it to me. We met on the train to school and now he's off doing his own things."

"Well I didn't really expect to see him anytime. I mean the last time we saw him he had dropped you off to us."

Soon they were at the cars and had headed to home. Harry and Hermione shared one last kiss and split apart. They looked into the Granger's car and saw Jade looking like she was ready to vomit.

Harry went to his car and got in and waited for his parents to get done talking. His parents entered the car and started it up while the Granger started their own car. Then both of the cars left the parking lot and the Potter's car followed the Granger's home. When they arrived the Potter's noticed that they weren't far from their home.

They dropped Harry off and said they expected him home before dark.

~~~…~~~

Yoda had taken off and started heading for the Shragnix village that he grew up in. When he got within a few miles he landed and called a bird to him so that he could contact his friend.

When it got dark out he headed out to the meeting spot he had set up. There was some rustling in the woods and Yoda turned to it.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Yoda. Is that any way to treat your queen?" The girl that popped out of the woods asked.

"What are you doing here Anwyn? Where's your guard?"

"I was just taking a walk in the woods without any of them around. And that's Your Majesty."

"Like hell it is. Don't forget I defected."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking around."

Just then a man came out of the woods. While the girl was distracted Yoda came up from behind her and put her into a sleepers hold. When she finally went limp Yoda put her on the ground and put his hand over her head.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

"I'm fixing her memories so she doesn't remember me being here."

"What did you want to see me for?"

"Can't a friend come say hello?"

"Not you at least. For you to come see me you must need me to fix something."

"No the only thing that I need is for the next few weeks let me know the movements of the light and the shadow."

"You know, ever since I joined your company I've been under investigation. So why should I help you?" The man asked.

"Come on Jashed. Working with me isn't all that bad."

"Your right. Okay I'll do this as a favor for you, but remember you owe me."

"Sweet." With that Yoda took off again. While he was passing over a lake he saw some light walking under him in a search pattern. "Hmm. Must be her guard." He continued on and by morning he had arrived at his dryadian village.

Yoda fell asleep in his tree and about an hour later the twins came and woke him up. He slowly got out of the tree and made his way to the main hall. When he arrived his mother came to him and helped him to his seat.

After breakfast Yoda went back to his tree and fell asleep.

~~~…~~~

Harry woke up after a night in his old room and already missed Hermione. He also hated how he would have to travel to Hermione's house or her traveling to his. He ate a quick breakfast and grabbed his homework for the holidays and headed to Hermione's.

When he arrived he knocked on the door and Jade answered. "Hello Harry. Come on in. Hermione is still asleep but she should be up any time soon."

Jade showed Harry the living room and Harry set up his books to study and wait for Hermione. After a while Harry heard a slight thumping coming from the stairwell and when he looked back he saw Hermione coming down. Hermione slowly looked at him and screamed.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She started throwing whatever she could reach and throw.

"Hermione you don't need to attack him. He's been waiting patiently for you wake up so that you could get your holiday homework done." Hermione's mom told her as she came in with what looked like breakfast.

"Thanks mom and sorry Harry, for attacking you." Hermione apologized. She ran up stairs and was back down with her books in a matter of seconds.

~~~…~~~

When Yoda woke up after his nap and went to his mom house.

"Welcome Yoda. I see you're feeling better."

"Hey mom. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."

"Already?"

"Yeah I promised Mrs. Potter that I would stay over for Christmas. I guess that they want me to celebrate with them."

"Alright then I'll let you leave. But here are my presents to everyone that I want you to give in my stead."

"See you during summer vacation." Yoda waved bye and went to his tree to get ready. After he got all of his things together he went to the edge of the woods. He shrugged off his shirt and brought his wings out. He put his bags on his back and stretched his wings. After, he knelt down and pushed off from the ground.

Before he had even gained altitude he felt a sharp pain in his side. Without looking back Yoda flew off as fast as he could so that maybe he could put some distance between him and the person that shot him. After an hour of hard flight he finally ran out of energy and fell out of the sky.

~~~…~~~

Harry and Hermione had just had lunch and were spending some personal time in Hermione's back yard. Even though they weren't kissing they were holding each other tightly. Meanwhile Hermione's parents were off at work and Jade was out front playing in the snow.

"Harry wouldn't it be interesting if Jade turned out to be the fourth dryad child? The one that is supposed to be Yoda's lover."

"You mean the one from Yoda's book? Sure it would be interesting but what would it mean?"

"It would mean that I wouldn't have to stop being a Granger. Because Yoda would have Jade and then Jade would be my sister-in-law."

"You're right as usual."

"Shut up you." Hermione snapped.

"Make me."

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled his lips to hers. When they met the snow melted and the water swirled around them. All of a sudden they were interrupted by an ear splitting scream and loud thud.

"JADE!!" Hermione screamed. They ran around to the front of the house and saw Jade kneeling on the ground. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"This boy just fell out of the sky. He fell from out of nowhere." She was lightly sobbing and she looked like she was about to go into hysterics.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one there are going to be some sparks flying, sword fighting, and romance starting.**

**Preview: There is going to be s school dance at Jade's school and she is going to see if Yoda wants to go. Should he?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I'm back. This chapter's kind of long as retribution for being gone. I own nothing so I don't make money off of it. Have run reading.

**Chapter 13**

**The Dance**

When Harry and Hermione saw Yoda lying face down in the snow they reacted at once. They grabbed him and hurried to put him inside. Harry grabbed his arms, Hermione grabbed his legs, and Jade held his wings up so that they wouldn't drag on the ground.

"Who is he sis?" Jade asked.

"This is my brother Yoda. We were expecting him but he's really early and we were also expecting a note. But from the looks of him he ran into a little trouble along the way."

They went to lay him down on the bed but Jade saw something sticking out from the connection of his shoulder and his wing. "WAIT!!! Hold on there's something here." Harry and Hermione also bent down to take a look and saw the arrow.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Hermione screamed. Just looking at it made her want to feint. So she ran downstairs and called a friend of the family who was a doctor. She did this because she didn't trust a regular hospital.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hi Mrs. Trison. This is Hermione calling."

"Oh hello Hermione how can I help you?"

"Do you think you could come over here and help us with a medical problem?"

"Sure what kind."

"Extraction of a foreign object out of the body."

"Why don't you take this person to the hospital?"

"Mom and dad were called out to an emergency and I we can't get him to the hospital quick enough."

"He? As in a boy? I'll be right over."

Hermione hung up the phone and headed back upstairs and went back to the room. When she entered Jade was in a chair next to the bed and Harry was standing against a wall. "Jade, Mrs. Trison is going to be over soon."

"What about his wings?" Jade asked.

"We'll just have to explain everything to her." Hermione replied. Soon there was a knock on the door and Jade answered it. She led the way up and just outside the door Hermione met them and explained a little bit about what was going on. Then she opened the door and let everyone into the room.

The doctor took one look at Yoda and sighed. "Yoda what have you gotten yourself into this time? Every time I see you, you need something fixed up every time."

"WHAT??!!" Jade, Hermione, and Harry asked.

"I know Yoda. I'm part of his little group wanting to find peace for everyone and everything. I'm also a Shragnix doctor that was also thrown out, but for completely different reasons." Dr. Trison knelt over Yoda and looked at the arrow shaft sticking out of his back. She then pulled out some bandages and handed them to Hermione and ordered her to put it on the wound when the shaft came out.

Hermione knelt over her brother and got ready. Then Dr. Trison counted to three and pulled the arrow out of the wound with a sickening sucking sound. Hermione quickly covered the wound then looked at the arrow. "Mrs. Trison the arrowhead is missing."

"No it isn't. The arrow was imbedded with a spell and once the head made it into his body the head disintegrated and released the spell into the body. It's a common way to make someone suffer. The doctors don't know that the head disintegrated so they search for to long not knowing it isn't there."

"So is he going to be okay?" Jade asked.

"I don't know what spell they used but he should be okay." She finished dressing the wounds and told the girls to call her once he woke up so she could check him out and speak with him.

For the next few hours Jade stayed by Yoda's bed while Hermione got a room ready for Yoda seeing as he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

Jade was just about to fall asleep when Yoda stared to stir. Jade yelled down to get Mrs. Trison then when she looked back she noticed flames had surrounded Yoda and a phoenix had landed on him and spread its wings. Then the flames disappeared and Yoda quickly sat up and gripped his side in pain.

"Yoda you need to lay down. You have to quit moving." Jade lightly pushed Yoda back onto the bed.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm Hermione's sister Jade Granger. Hermione will be up in a few moments with Harry."

"Dryad."

"Huh?" She asked.

"You're a dyrad. Like me."

"What? Oh. Yeah I am."

"The wind." Yoda reached his had up and stroked her long golden brown hair.

Then Hermione showed up and Mrs. Trison followed soon after that. While Mrs. Trison was checking the wound Yoda looked worried and Jade was just sitting there while Harry and Hermione just sat together by the door.

"Well Yoda your completely healed but I want you to take it easy for a while."

"Yes doctor." He sighed. All of a sudden he threw his head up and bolted out of the bed. "Draw sharp Elementalia!" He shouted while drawing his sword. He bolted out the door and came face to face with Anwyn and her guard.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like we have a Shragnix warrior that wants to come back. _**Now come to me.**_" She said while working the spell that was making its way through his system.

Yoda started to go to her when everyone else came through the door. "Yoda what are you doing?" Hermione asked. _Yoda why are you going this. Could this be the spell Dr. Trison was talking about?_

"_**Come to me my sweet warrior. You know you want to come back to me and be by my side for I am your wind."**_ Anwyn laid major power into the spell and pushed her will to have Yoda into the spell.

That is when a voice inside of him started talking to him. _ Why would you go to her though? You've already found your wind in the form of a dryad girl with golden brown hair._

"Elementalia. Thank you." Yoda whispered. He looked at his sword and noticed a presence within it.

Anwyn noticed that her spell was failing and put all of her power into the spell. "_**Enough of this. Come to me now and we'll…"**_

Jade came up to her and slapped her. "Haven't you noticed how he doesn't want you? Now stop trying to put him under a spell."

"Why do you care? What are you to him?"

"I'm what he called the wind."

It looked like Anwyn had been slapped again. "NO. I WILL NOT HAVE IT. HE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NEVER HAPPEN. _**NOW COME TO ME."**_

Yoda stared to head towards her and Jade ran to him. "No, Yoda, don't leave me." She started to cry but Yoda didn't stop. Jade then did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around Yoda's neck and laid her lips on his.

There was a blinding flash of light and Yoda and Jade were enveloped by the light. When they disconnected they looked to their side and saw a woman standing there. "Who are you?" Yoda asked.

_My name is Yuki. I am your sword's spirit. I made the sword and with its final making I poured the last of my soul into it. I made this sword for the man I loved and I died right afterwards._

"Why did you die?" Jade asked.

_Some people heard about my swords and they killed me because I made a sword for their enemy._

"Why did you show yourself to me?" Yoda asked.

_I did it so that I can tell you that The Prophesy is for you and this girl in your arms. Her love for you has brought me forth and for this I am going to release you from the spell. _

"Thank you Elementalia." Yoda said. The light disappeared and Yoda's head was completely clear. Yoda hugged Jade and whispered in her ear. "Stay here this will be over in a second." Then he jumped away from her and attacked the group protecting Anwyn.

When her guard was down Anwyn just looked shocked that her guard was just taken down so quickly. "How dare you."

"Well your bitchyness I don't want you coming here anymore. You won't even remember you found me and we had this little confrontation. Now** BE GONE!!!"**

The group of Shragnix disappeared and Yoda turned back to the group while sheathing his sword. "Well at least that is taken care of." Then he gathered Jade into his arms and kissed her in thanks. "Thank you for saving me from her spell."

"I don't know what came over me. I just felt that I just had to stop you."

"It's because we are meant to be together." Then he kissed her again.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Now who's the one that looked like she was going to hurl when she saw me and Harry kissing."

"Oh Hermione stuff it." Jade told her. "Yoda where are your wings?" Jade asked.

"Oh I hid them as tattoos." He shrugged off his shirt and showed them the tattoos of his wings.

Everyone but Mrs. Trison, who went home, went back inside and sat down on the couches and watched movies. Yoda was fascinated by them and just watched with interest. Meanwhile Jade was lying on his chest and fell asleep.

After an hour went by Jade's parents came home and saw everyone watching TV. They laughed when they saw the girls asleep on the guy's chests and the boys looked at them and shook the girls awake. The girls slowly got up and righted themselves.

The Grangers ordered some pizzas and when the pizzas came everyone just ate in silence. Then Jade remembered something. "Oh Yoda would you like to come to my school's winter dance with me."

"I'm not sure; I mean I never have been to a school dance. I've never even been to a school at all."

"Its okay I'll take care of you. I mean we'll have to take you shopping for some nice clothes but I think that we'll do okay."

"Sure, I'll go." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Mom do you think that we could go shopping for dress clothes for Yoda after lunch?" She asked.

"Sure honey." Mrs. Granger ran into the kitchen and started cleaning up. Then her husband joined her and hugged her from behind.

"You know in a few months both of our girls have been taken from us." He told her.

"I know but I'm happy for both of them." She turned to him and kissed him then went back to making sandwiches for lunch. When she was done she called everyone in to eat. Then when everyone was done eating Mrs. Granger, Yoda, and Jade went to go shopping.

When they got to the store Yoda went off with Mrs. Granger to find some guys clothes while Jade went to find a dress for herself. They found dress pants okay but they were having trouble picking out a shirt. It was a choice between a silvery color dress shirt and a light blue dress shirt.

"Mom. I've gotten my dress so when you're…"

"Jade don't come over here. I want you to be surprised when you see him." She slyly smiled because of what she was planning. "You know I'm glad she found you. Otherwise she wouldn't have gone to the dance and would have cried because the guy she wanted to ask was taken by another girl."

In the end they decided on the light blue shirt to complement his hair and white pants. They then picked out some black dress shoes so that he didn't have to wear his sneakers to the dance. When they went to check out Mrs. Granger sent Yoda and Jade to the car so that they didn't see each others outfits.

"So Yoda how much older than Hermione are you?" She asked.

Yoda was taken aback by this question and answered, "I'm about nine and a half months older than her."

"So that means you're a little over a year older than me. So your 12 and I'm 10 almost 11 right now. That's good."

"But I won't see you except for when I get off on break from school."

"Nope I'm expected to go to Hogwarts next year seeing as I can do magic too."

Just then Mrs. Granger came and put their clothes in the trunk. She then drove them home and told them to go inside and that she would deliver them when they were ready. For the rest of the day Jade and Yoda watched movies and laid on the couch together and holding each other.

"Hey Yoda where are you?" Hermione called.

"I'm on the couch in the living room." He answered.

Hermione came in dragging Harry in with her. "Why doesn't the water go crazy anymore when I kiss Harry?"

"I've been thinking the same thing. I've noticed that nothing happens to the ground when I kiss Jade." He kissed her to make his point. "And I think that it might be that we're all together now so our powers are all under control."

"Good for all of us then." Hermione kissed Harry and basically strangled him because she wouldn't let go.

"Jeez Hermione it looks like your trying to suffocate him." Yoda snickered.

"Shut up Yoda." Hermione said.

"Yoda it's time that we get ready for the dance." Jade announced.

"You take your shower first then." Yoda kissed her and helped her get up and followed her all the way to his room. She placed another kiss on his lips and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got into his room he saw his suite hanging up and waited for Jade. Once she was done he went to take his shower and washed off all of sweat from the fight. Once done with his shower he went back to the room and put on his clothes.

Then Mrs. Granger came in and set to work on him. First she used some hair gel and put it into a neat mess that looked like the wind had just blown through his hair. Next she fussed over how his clothes looked. When she was finally done with him she told him to go wait downstairs and then went to Jades room.

Once downstairs he went back into the living room and waited. After about a half an hour Mrs. Granger came downstairs and announced, "Yoda I present to you Jade Granger, Dryad of the wind." Jade came down the stairs and Yoda's jaw dropped to the floor.

Jade was wearing a silvery dress that came down just below her knees with a light blue tint to it. Her golden brown hair was in waves that cascaded down her back that ended just below her shoulders. Finally, around her neck was a light blue stone that brought out the blue in her eyes. Not even the word perfect did her justice.

"Jade you look…absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you kind sir." She curtsied and took the hand Yoda offered.

They then went outside and Mr. Granger was outside waiting for them and opened the door to the car. They drove for about ten minutes and arrived at the school where the dance was being held and headed into the gym. At the door there were some teachers taking money and putting stamps on hands of the kids.

When they arrived the teachers looked shocked. "Jade is that you?"

"Yep. I know shocking isn't it?"

"It sure is. But that will be eight pounds." Jade handed over the money and led them into the room. There was a slow song just starting, so Jade grabbed Yoda and led him to the dance floor. Seeing that he was confused she put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck and just swayed there.

"So I guess that because you can't get a date with someone your own age you have decided to find an old person." A girl said while laughing along with a bunch of other voices.

"Hello Shannon. I can say that I was hopeful that I'd see you here." She stopped swaying and looked towards the girl. Then she turned Yoda around and grabbed his arm. "Now what were you saying about me dating old men. My guy is only a year older than me and is a lot better looking than anyone you could ever find."

Shannon took that like a slap to the face. "I don't know how you found him but I think that he would be a lot better off with me than a little bookworm know-it-all like you."

SLAP. Jade hit her with every thing she had. Jade knew that that was going to leave a mark. "Oops did I do that?" She snickered.

"You bitch this isn't over." Shannon ran away with her little group following her. While Jade was bringing them over to a table Yoda watched them run into the bathroom. Then one of the girls ran out and grabbed a teacher and pulled her inside.

"What are you looking at?" Jade asked.

"I think that there is going to be some trouble. That girl Shannon now has a teacher looking at the mark you left on her. You know…I was surprised that you hit her that hard…I thought that…you would have just left."

"I've had to deal with her ever since I started school. We were once friends and she was always better than me. But once I got to school I was better than her at grading period and the teachers noticed me for my talents. Ever since then all she does is hate me, worry about boys, and how her clothes look."

"Wow. Who would have known that a girl could turn on you just because you were better than her at school?"

"Haven't you ever been to school?" Jade asked.

Yoda sighed and dipped his head. "I did when I was little, but I always had to move within a couple of weeks. After about my thirtieth school I stopped going and have been learning on my own. Then again I try to read as much as I can, it's helped me stay alive."

Just then a teacher popped up out of nowhere. "Jade Granger if you would please come with me?"

"Alright Mr. Saffron. Do you mind if I bring my date with me, I don't want to leave him alone?"

"It's okay. I want to ask him some questions as well." Mr. Saffron told them. The couple got up from the table and followed him. Once they were out of ear shot of the party Mr. Saffron pulled them into an empty classroom. "Now Yoda I told you to stay away from here. And then you had to find a girlfriend and get her into major trouble. I will talk to the principle and explain to her what happened."

Jade looked shocked. "Hold on a minute. Mr. Saffron are you telling me that you know Yoda? That means that you must be a Shragnix too."

"Yoda how does she know about us?" Mr. Saffron asked.

"Well Adam she is my wind so I had to tell her about me." Yoda explained.

"Your wind?"

"She's a dryad like me."

"Oh. I see then. Alright you're going to have to explain what happened there."

Jade told him everything about what happened between them and Shannon. Then Yoda confirmed her story by retelling it but not going into such detail as she did. Once they were done that lady that Yoda had seen one of Shannon's friends pull into the bathroom came in and just put her hands on her hips and stood there

"Mrs. Brannon I can explain." Mr. Saffron told her.

"I'll listen but I want these two to go home. I've already sent Miss Brampton home because of the disturbance she made. I've contacted your family and they'll be here in a few minutes but your date didn't give any contact information for whom to call."

"Oh I'm sorry he's staying with my family." Jade explained. Mr. Saffron escorted them outside after they had grabbed their jackets. While waiting Yoda talked to Mr. Saffron about Shragnix activity in the area and found that Shragnix were watching him and Dr. Trison constantly.

Soon Mrs. Granger pulled up and the kids climbed in. Yoda was the perfect gentleman and held the door open for Jade. Meanwhile Mr. Saffron was talking to Mrs. Granger. "I'm sorry about this Mrs. Granger but we just can't have fights breaking out.

"It's alright. I'm not surprised that this happened. Jade has had problems with Shannon ever since their friendship broke apart."

"See you guys later." Said Mr. Saffron. They left and headed back to the house.

"I'm sorry Yoda."

"For what?"

"Getting us in trouble and getting us kicked out."

"It's alright. I'm just glad I get to spend my night with you."

Once they got home Mrs. Granger ushered them into the living room. When they got in they found that the floor had cleared and music was playing. Harry and Hermione were dancing to the music and Mr. Granger was there obviously waiting for them. Jade pulled Yoda onto the dance floor and put her arms around his neck again and Yoda placed his on her waist and continued the dance that they had started.

Soon the music changed and became a more lively song. Knowing that Yoda didn't know what to do Jade pulled him to the couch and sat down to watch. It continued this way until Yoda had an idea of how to do it so that when a slow dance stopped and Jade tried to pull him off the dance floor he kept them on the floor. He danced exceptionally well considering it was his first time.

At around 11 o'clock Mr. Granger took Harry home with Hermione tagging along. Meanwhile Yoda and Jade helped Mrs. Granger put the room back together then went to their rooms. Soon they heard Mr. Granger pull into the driveway and get into the house.

After about a half an hour everyone was in bed and Yoda was just looking at the ceiling when his door opened and closed and felt the bed shift and someone got into bed with him. He looked down only to find that Jade had crawled into bed with him. At first he thought that she had done it on purpose but soon realized that she had been sleepwalking. He smiled and put his arm around her and fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright I know it's confusing how Jade sleep walked right into Yoda's room. But that can happen. I've even heard some funny stories about it happening. **

**There is a picture link of Jade's dress for anyone who wants to know what it looked like on my profile.**

**Next chapter: Christmas**

**Please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late posting but work has gotten in the way of writing and doing other things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I have fun with the plot.**

**Chapter 14**

**Unexpected Gift from an Unexpected Visitor**

When Yoda woke up the next morning he found that Jade was still in bed and she was lying across his chest with her ear over his heart. He smiled and just laid there staring at the ceiling for a while until he heard the door open.

Mrs. Granger walked in and looked at the sight in front of her. Panicking Yoda lightly whispered, "Sleep walking." Mrs. Granger nodded and whispered back, "Happy Christmas." Then she walked out of the room and Jade started to stir. When her eyes opened she looked around in confusion and looked at Yoda.

"Yoda why are you in my bed?"

"Excuse me you are in my bed little lady."

"You mean I slept walked my way in here?"

"Yep."

"Well either way Happy Christmas." She lightly planted a kiss on his lips.

"And a Happy Christmas to you." Yoda said while deepening the kiss and moaning in the pleasure that she sent through him.

Just then they both heard Mr. Granger yell up the stairs, "Alright time to wake up." Then they both got out of bed and Hermione was just passing the door when Jade made her way out of Yoda's room.

Then Jade made her way to her room and changed. _I'm glad he thought that I was sleep walking._ Then she went downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Jade I want you to know I saw you in Yoda's bedroom this morning. I went in to wish him a Happy Christmas and I saw you sleeping with him."

_Oh crap._ "Mom I can explain."

"No need. I know that you weren't sleep walking but I know how it is when you find the one you were meant to be with." Mrs. Granger explained.

Soon Yoda came downstairs with his hair sticking out at odd angles. Today his hair was bluish silver that copied Jade's dress. He sat down at the bar and Mrs. Granger put a cup of coffee in front of him and put a glass of orange juice in front of Jade.

"Hey why do I get orange juice?" Jade complained.

"Yoda looks like he needs the coffee."

Yoda took the cup of coffee and chugged it down. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh good they're here." Mrs. Granger went to the door and let the Potters in. Yoda leaned back in his chair and waved hello to everyone. In their arms there were a bunch of packages and every one went into the den and came back out empty handed.

Then Hermione came down the stairs and gave Harry a hug. Then they all went into the den and started handing out presents. Then Yoda remembered the gifts that were up in his room from his mom and quickly ran upstairs to get them. After he came back down he found a big pile of presents waiting for him. He put the presents that his mom had given him on each person's respective pile. There was even one for the Granger family.

Then they all started opening their presents. Yoda had gotten a book on swordsmanship from Harry, a watch from Hermione, some candy from the Potters, and some prank supplies from the Marauders. Harry got prank supplies from the marauders, a book of spells from Hermione, art supplies from Yoda, and a book on defense from his parents. Hermione got a book on dryads from Yoda, a necklace with two metal leaves with H&H on them from Harry, and a book on dryadian magic from her adoptive family. Jade got a twin leaf necklace like Hermione's with a J&Y from Yoda, a book of magic from Hermione, the hand-drawn picture of Yoda and Walaka from Harry, and a camera from her parents.

Then the group looked at the pile that Yoda had brought down that they suspected were from Queen Mira. Yoda grabbed the packages from the pile and handed them to their respective recipient. Even Jade, Willow and Russell Granger, and Lily and James Potter got something. Each of the kids got a dryadian robe that would help them stand the cold and could blend in with almost any surrounding. Each of the parents got a robe and a certificate that brought them into the clan that belonged to Hermione and Yoda's mom.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash in the Granger's fire place and a phoenix came flying out. "Hey Filaka long time no see."

_Hey Yoda I'm glad I've found you. I haven't been able to contact you for a few years after I chose my last master._

"So why did you leave?" Yoda asked.

_You know us phoenixes we can't live with anyone that has become bad and left the side of good._ Filaka took a look around and saw everyone sitting around and then stared at Harry._ Hello dryad of fire. I'm Filaka, the guardian phoenix of fire, your familiar._

Harry looked shocked at this announcement. "Um hello Filaka my name's Harry Potter."

Just then there was another flash of flame and Fawness appeared on Yoda shoulder and dropped a letter on his lap. After delivering the letter she flew up and started flying in circles. Not so soon after Filaka flew up and joined her and then they landed on the table and looked at each other.

"Oh how cute Filaka found himself a girlfriend."

_Oh stuff it Yoda. What about you? You look quite comfortable with that girl on your lap._

"Do you know who Filaka sounds like to me?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yeah his attitude kind of reminds me of Yoda." Harry answered.

"So Filaka is there any reason that you decided to find me now?" Yoda asked.

_The Prophesy is starting to come true and each guardian is finding his familiar. Who all has come?_

"Walaka got to us first and then Ealaka came. Now that you're here all that is left is Wilaka.

_Well I'm also here to drop these off from your mother. I visited her and she gave me these to give to you. She said that she heard through the grapevine that you had found your mate and she wanted you to have these._

In his claws there were four rings and each ring had a different stone in it. Yoda handed the ring with a sky diamond to Jade and kept the one with onyx. The other two rings he gave to Hermione and she handed the one with a ruby to Harry while she kept the one with the sapphire. They all slipped their rings on and felt their energies flowing to the rings.

"I can't believe that my mom that synergy rings that had been made into promise rings."

Then Filaka and Fawness took off and disappeared and everyone dispersed and went about their Christmas day. Around lunch everyone went out for a snowball fight. Hermione went to the Grangers and Yoda went to the Potters and after a while they switched teams. When they went inside they were all dripping wet and they all got cups of hot liquids to warm them up. The Potters performed drying charms on the Grangers and Yoda while all Harry did was hug Hermione and dry them using his powers.

When it was time to go home the Potters collected all their things and Hermione followed Harry to the car. "Well I guess this is goodnight then." Hermione said.

"Harry could you come here a second?" The grownup called. After a minute or so Harry came back and gathered Hermione into his arms.

"I'll be back in a second after I grab some things from home." They left and were back in about three minutes and dropped Harry off. Jade's mom and dad set up the living room so that the kids could sleep there.

When the parents had gone off to bed the kids got to bed. Jade joined Yoda under his covers and Hermione joined Harry under his and they all slept peacefully that night.

**Another chapter done. I know that it is short but it is the best I could do.**

**Next chapter: Surprises in Hogwarts.**

**Please review if you like.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Jade :(**

**Chapter 15**

**SURPRISE!!**

After Christmas Harry, Hermione, Yoda, and Jade were inseparable. They did everything together and only split when each of the couples needed some alone time. While Harry and Hermione were having a snogging session, Yoda and jade could usually found in either of their rooms just holding each other and talking. Then when it was time to go to bed Harry usually got to stay at Hermione's but sometimes Lily would drag him back home. When this happened they stayed in their rooms and Jade would sneak into Yoda's room.

One night when Harry had to go home Jade had gone to sneak into Yoda's room, but when she arrived she found him sitting up in his bed and looking out to the moon. "Pretty moon tonight isn't it." Yoda said even though he didn't look at her.

Jade walked up to the bed and looked out the window too and found that it was a full moon and a clear night. "It sure is. But what's wrong, you're usually asleep by now." She stated.

"Tomorrow I head back to Hogwarts to where I will be alone again without you until summer."

"That's alright I have to deal with the same thing but I also have to deal with Shannon badgering me about you."

"Don't worry about her." Yoda slipped off his synergy/promise ring and put it through a chain from a necklace he had found underneath the bed. "Here. Take this as a reminder that I belong to you."

"Yoda I can't take this." She tried to push it away but Yoda kept giving it to her. "Oh thank you." She slipped it around her neck and gave him a kiss in thanks. Then she ran to her room and came back with her ring on a chain that looked like his. She gave it to him and he put it around his neck.

"Not that I mind you being here but why you are in my room?" Yoda asked.

"I have found that I sleep better when I sleep with you." She replied.

Yoda pulled her down onto the bed and laid next to her and gathered her in his arms. "You know when I first caught you in my bed I thought that you had sleepwalked in here. But then it became an every night thing."

"My mom knew right away. Then she just told me about how she did the same thing when she was younger."

"I'm going to miss you once I leave." Yoda told her. Then they started kissing and after a few minutes they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

The next morning Harry met the Grangers at the station and they all went to the platform together. They arrived at the station 15 minutes early and talked about housing arrangements for the summer. About 10 minutes until the train left families started arriving and when 5 minutes were left families started rushing through and getting their kids on the train. Yoda had disappeared for a minute so that he could use the bathrooms and on his way back he met a little red haired girl.

"Hi my name is Ginny Weasley. What's yours?" The girl asked.

"Yoda Zanther."

"Well maybe I'll see you next year and we can get to know each other better." She said with a flirtatious wink.

"Sorry but I'm…" The girl had taken off before he could get his sentence out and he went by the group and gave Jade an extra long kiss goodbye.

When they were on the train the trio found their compartment and went in. "Hey Harry do you know anything about the Weasley family?"

"Yeah I do. Why?" Harry questioned.

"Well this girl came up to me and introduced herself as Ginny Weasley and started coming on to me. Then she left before I could tell her that I was spoken for."

"Was that the reason you gave Jade an extra long kiss before you left?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I also wanted to show everyone else that I was spoken for."

"Well what I have heard is that the girl you met is the first Weasley girl in a long time. They also have 7 kids that have all been in Gryffindor and the two oldest have made something of themselves once they get out of school." Harry explained.

"I wonder what the mom thought when her little boy came home as a homosexual." Hermione put in while trying to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, I bet she was really angry and will try to figure out what happened. And it wouldn't surprise me if she already found the cause because she was on the platform asking questions about me." Yoda told them.

After a short ride back to Hogwarts they all rode sleighs back to the castle and then headed to the common room and got their things in their rooms. Seeing as they had some leisure time they sat in front of the fire place and enjoyed the peacefulness. Yoda was reading out of his swordsmanship book, Hermione was reading out of her dryad book, and Harry had taken a seat in one of the single chairs and had taken out a sketchbook.

"What are you drawing this time Harry?" Hermione asked while getting up.

"You'll see once I'm done with it. Now go back to your studies."

"Kill joy." Hermione insulted. She sat back down and went back to her reading.

When it was time for dinner Harry was just getting done with his drawing and putting the final coloring in. When he showed it to Hermione she gasped. It was a picture in his point of view looking at Hermione and Yoda reading together on the couch. "Harry, it's wonderful." She complemented.

"Thank you. I call it _Family Study Time._" Harry then pulled out a small binder and slipped the drawing into a protector and put it under a separator with the name "Family" written on it.

"Harry could I look at this sometime?" Hermione asked.

"Sure you can look at during dinner." He told her.

While they were heading down to dinner they were passing through a hallway when all of a sudden Yoda was tackled to the ground by two kids. When he got up they all noticed that it was Sera and Lira.

"What are you two doing here?" Yoda asked.

"Well your mom decided that it was time for us to get our magical education and thought that it would be safer if you had people to protect you." Sera explained.

"And as you can see we have also been put into Gryffindor so that we can… What is that?" Lira asked while pointing at his chest.

"This? It's my promise to Jade Granger, the wind dryad, that I will go back to her."

The twins squealed and tackled him again hugging him in congratulations for finally finding a girl. Then they all headed down to the Great Hall so that they could get some food.

Once there they took a seat at the table and Harry handed Hermione the binder and dished himself up some food. While they were eating Harry and Hermione were talking about each of the pictures. He had different separations called; nature, family, symbols, and landscapes. Under nature he had a few drawings of animals in their natural habitat and a few of Hedwig in various poses. Under family he had pictures of her, his mom and dad, Yoda and Jade, and Yoda and her. Under symbols he had a lot of Celtic designs. Finally under landscapes he had a few of the beach one of a beautiful sunset and on of a mountain range lit with the colors of a sunset.

Meanwhile Yoda, Sera, and Lira were talking about how the family had been doing what they've been up to and talking about the dryadian winter celebration.

"Oh Yoda you should have come this year. It was so beautiful with the clear skies and freshly fallen snow." Sera complained.

"I'm sorry but I had places to go and people to see." Yoda apologized.

"Yeah and girls to hook up with." Lira added.

"Hey I don't see you with a ring on yet." Yoda snapped.

Dumbledore stood up as to make an announcement. "As of today I have had the pleasure to add on two new students to the roster. Sera and Lira Mirand will be joining Gryffindor house and be put into first year classes."

The hall erupted into applause except for the Slytherins because they hated that the two new girls got into Gryffindor.

After dinner everyone made their way to the common room and stayed up for a few more hours catching up. While Harry, Hermione, Sera, and Lira were talking Yoda was looking out the window and thinking about Jade, Sera and Lira joining the school, and how the light knew where he was so quickly.

**Well thanks for reading everyone. **

**Next chapter: Hospital emergencies.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone this is going to be it for a while seeing as I'm going to be moving into college and as soon as I'm settled in I'll post another.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

**Chapter 16**

**Letters from home, Hospital Emergencies and Revenge**

A few weeks after the term started again Harry got a letter from his parents. Included were a letter to Hermione from her parents and a letter for Yoda from Jade. Then there was a flash of fire and Fawness appeared in front of Yoda and dropped a letter on his eggs.

The twins looked at each other and quietly snuck off and out of the hall and the trio just watched in wonder. Then Harry looked at his letter.

_Dear Harry:_

_We're happy that you all made it back safely. We included letters from Hermione's parents and Jade. We wanted you to also have a package that has been dropped off on your bed. Even though I objected your dad giving it to you, I can't really tell him not what to do (even though I wish I could) he has given it to you anyways. If we can't make it to your Quidditch matched we will see you again at the end of school._

_Well son I hope that you like the present I gave you. I got it from my father and now I'm giving it to you. Like your mom said if we don't make it to your Quidditch matches (Which I will kick myself for doing) we will see you at the end of term._

_Love mom and dad._

Hermione opened her letters next.

_Dear Hermione:_

_We're glad that you made it back safely. Now I wanted you to know that your mother stopped by to see us and asked that I tell you that you are to spend a month and a half at your true home. She also wanted to pass this message along to Yoda. "Yoda you are to bring the Grangers and the Potters home after school. No ifs ands or buts about it." I hope that you are going to be keeping in touch and letting us know what is going to be happening. _

_Love Your Parents._

Next Yoda opened his letter from Jade.

_Dear Yoda:_

_I wanted you to know that school is going smoothly. Shannon was suspended for 5 days but then she was back to torturing me. Mr. Adam told me that lights are hanging around and I want you to be careful. He also told me that the lights have shadows also and are questioning. Now I want to tell you that I miss you and I can't wait for you to come back to me._

_Love _

_Jade Rose_

"That's good to know."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Jade sent me a coded message from Adam Saffron. It says that the light and the shadows are hanging around town and are asking questions. They are most likely asking questions about me and where I am."

Then Yoda opened the letter that Fawness dropped off.

_Dear son:_

_I sent this letter with a few questions and an order. _

_Firstly I want you know that Sera and Lira have disappeared and no one knows where they disappeared to. So if you see them I want you to send them back and make sure they come straight here. If I could recommend that they be sent back home with help of Fawness to make sure they come home._

_Next I want to know if it true that you have found love. Word through the vine says that the Grangers girl as made your heart throb and could possibly be your wind. I'm happy for you and I would like to meet her, which leads me to my next thing._

_If you have not yet gotten a letter from the Potters I order you to bring the Potters and the Grangers home with you. When I comes closer to the end of the year I am going to send you a portable portal that will bring you all here._

_See you soon_

_Mira Moonsinger_

Hermione was reading the letter over Yoda's shoulder and when she reached the end of the letter she saw the last name of her mother. "Why did mom sign her last name as Moonsinger?" She asked.

"She signed it that way because Moonsinger is our actual last name. I just use the last name of Zanther so that I can hide easier. It's easier to hide when you use a last name that's just odd instead of a last name that is downright outrageous." Yoda explained. "Hey Sera, Lira… Uh…where did they go?"

"They…were just here." Harry told them. "Oh well. The next time we see them we'll talk to them."

After they were done with breakfast they headed to DADA with Professor Quirrell. While they were walking Harry's scar started to itch and when they arrived he actually started to have a headache. Then they went into the classroom and waited for the rest of their class to get there and were talking about break.

"Alright when we get there we will have to get you all properly attired with dryadian tunics. Then you will all need to be introduced to the royal court and there my mom will officially induct you into the clan." Yoda told them.

"Where will we be staying?" Harry asked.

Yoda thought for a second. "Jade and I will be staying in my room and you and Hermione will be staying in her room. And I think that the parents are going to be staying in the guest rooms that my mom has around the palace."

"If there really is a palace, how does mom hide it?" Hermione asked.

"Our mom has a group of spellwomen that hide our people night and day and also protect our woods from wood cutters."

Then everyone started to come into class, so they quit talking and waited for the class to start. During the class Harry's scar hurt a little bit and Hermione started worrying about him. After class they waited for everyone to leave and fell out of earshot.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He reassured her. Just then the synergy ring that was around Yoda's neck started to shine and then Yoda gripped his side in pain. Then he collapsed in a heap and cried out in pain. Hermione ran to the nearest classroom and called for help.

The teacher came out and took one look and sent a smoky figure out of her wand and it flew off. Then the teacher levitated Yoda and ran off with him towards the hospital wing. When they arrived Madame Pomfrey showed them to the nearest bed and poured a vial down his throat and he stopped thrashing around and laid still.

Then Filaka came in a flash of fire and landed on Harry's shoulder. _Harry, Yoda's girl was attacked and now is in the hospital and the doctors don't know what to do. She was stabbed in the stomach but she is starting to burn up. So I think that there is a poison at work here and we need Yoda's expertise in poisons. Wait what's wrong._

"He collapsed and started thrashing around." Harry told him.

_Take the ring from around his neck and I'll do the rest._

They snatched up the ring and then Filaka landed on Yoda's chest and let out a trill and a fire surrounded him. After the fire faded Yoda sprang up and looked around in panic.

"Where's Jade?" He asked

"She's not here." Hermione told him.

"We need to get to her. She's in trouble from shadow poison."

Yoda ran out the door with Harry and Hermione hot on his heels and they ran to Professor McGonagall's office and ran to her desk.

"Professor McGonagall we need to get home fast." Hermione told her.

She looked very confused. "May I ask why?"

"My little sister has been attacked and I need Yoda and Harry to come with me."

"Why?" McGonagall asked.

"Yoda has knowledge that the doctors need and I need Harry just in case it turns out to be a dryad thing."

"Alright then." She grabbed her wand and a piece of parchment and waved her wand over it and said, "_**Portus.**_" The parchment glowed for a second and then it lay still on the desk. The three gathered at the desk and they each got a piece of it and then Professor McGonagall counted, "one…two…three."

On three each of the kids were pulled by what seemed like a hook behind the navel and were dropped on the sitting room floor of the Potter's household.

"Holy shit." Three voices said in unison. Harry, Hermione, and Yoda looked up and saw that they had dropped right in front of James, Remus, and Sirius.

"Dad you have to take us to the hospital right now." Harry told his dad.

"James I just got work from Willow and… Oh I guess they already know. Come on kids." Lily ushered the kids out the door and into the car and to the hospital where Jade had obviously been taken.

When they went through the front door the woman at the front desk looked up at the group. "Hello can I help you."

"Could you direst us to the room that has Jade Granger please?" Lily asked.

The receptionist typed in something on the computer. "She's in room 347 up on the third floor."

"Thank you." Lily took them to the elevator and when it got them to the third floor Yoda took off and ran to the room. When he entered he almost cried. What he saw was Jade lying on a bed with tubes sticking out of her and machines beeping all around her.

Mrs. Granger got up from her chair at her daughter's side and gathered him into a hug. "Oh Yoda I'm so sorry. Shannon stopped by the house and it looked like they were having an argument and we didn't get outside fast enough. From what it looks like she had a knife and she pulled it out when we didn't see it."

"Where's the knife?" Hermione asked.

"All we could find was the hilt."

"Yoda, do you think the blade could have been spelled like the arrow head?" Harry asked.

"Could I see the hilt?" Yoda asked. Mr. Granger pulled it out from inside his jacket and handed it over. When it touched his hand Yoda dropped it straight away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's a shadow blade infused with shadow poison."

"Then how come I wasn't hurt?" Mr. Granger asked.

"The reason you weren't affected because you aren't either Dryad or Shragnix." Then Yoda held out his hand and a flame appeared in his hand. "Dr. Trison I need you at the General Hospital room 347."

Just then there was a flash of flame and Dr. Trison appeared in her doctor's coat and her bag in her hand. "What happened?" she asked.

"Shannon Brampton stabbed her with a knife infused with what Yoda called shadow poison." Mrs. Granger told her.

"Do you know what poison?" Dr. Trison asked Yoda.

"I believe its _ancurlsha._"

"You have got to be kidding I thought _ancurlsha_ wasn't found anymore."

"The shadow must still have some and only use it under special circumstances. But the question is how did a little human girl get her hands on something that dangerous?" Yoda stated.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

What most people didn't notice was that Harry and Hermione had snuck off while everyone else was getting their facts straight. They had snuck out of the hospital and started running back towards home.

"Harry we need to talk to Shannon."

"I know but don't you think that we should have Yoda or the parents with us?"

"No Yoda will get too involved in it and the parents will try to talk us out of it. This is my sister we're talking about and I want to know what possessed her to almost kill my closest sibling before Yoda came into my life."

"Alright then we're going to Shannon's house."

After a few more minutes of running they arrived in front of Shannon's house and they went up to their front doors. Hermione knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman opened the door. "Why hello Hermione, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"I was hoping to talk to Shannon for a second."

"I'll see. She really hasn't been happy for a while." Mrs. Brampton called back and Shannon came forward.

"What do you want?" Shannon snapped. She stepped outside and closed the door.

Hermione stepped forward grabbed the girl and threw her on the ground. "We're here to find out why you stabbed my little sister."

"Humph. Do you think I'm going to tell you?"

Hermione grabbed the girl by the hair and threw her into a tree. That's when Shannon's parents came outside yelling for her to stop. But Harry stopped them in their tracks. "Stop."

"She's hurting my little girl." Mr. Brampton told him.

"Yeah, well you little girl just tried to kill Hermione little sister." Harry told him.

"You're wrong. My little angle could never do something like that." Mrs. Brampton cried.

While Harry was explaining Hermione was pulverizing Shannon and had already given her a black eye.

"Alright I did it because she doesn't deserve to have a boyfriend like that boy. And the people who gave me the knife don't even think he should be alive."

Hermione let her down. "What people?" She asked.

"I don't know some guys just came up to me a few days ago and asked me a few questions about anybody weird in town. I told them about Jade's date and they handed me the knife and told me to stab her and everything would be fine. It took me a few days to get the courage to do it but yesterday I saw her just standing there with a ring around her neck and I just snapped. At first we just argued and I told her to break up with him, but when she refused I took the knife from my pocket and stabbed her. Then I ran back here."

Hermione was about to throw another punch when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Then she heard the sirens and took a look out into the street where a squad car had pulled up and the doors were ajar. Another policeman came in and handcuffed Shannon and put her into the back of the car.

After the man came back he walked up to the Bramptons. "We are going to be charging her for attempted murder." The police man told them.

"What about her." They nodded at Hermione.

"We could charge her for aggravated assault, but I don't think it would go anywhere."

"And why not?" Mr. Brampton asked.

"She was emotional and she wasn't thinking very clearly."

"I want to press charges though." Mr. Brampton told them.

"Alright then. You can come down to the police station and file a complaint."

Everyone left to go to head to the police station except Harry and Hermione. Together they went back to the hospital and when they entered the room everyone, even Jade, were staring at them.

"Shannon just got arrested and Hermione might be getting charged with aggravated assault." Harry told them.

"But that won't go anywhere because she was acting on her emotions." Lily told them.

"That's what the police said but Mr. Brampton feels that he needs to press charges. But we did figure out that it was shadows that gave her the knife."

Yoda looked at them and gave them a look of gratitude. "Well we got the poison out and Jade is making her way for a speedy recovery."

"I'm glad." Hermione sighed.

**A/N: Alright (lets out a sigh of relief) who knew that Hermione could do something like that. **

**Next chapter: Flight over the forest and a loose dragon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone I'm in college. AND I'M LOVING IT!!! I've got the rest of the story done but I have to tweak it a little. So I'll give you 17 & 18 but that's it until then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17**

**Spirilaka**

After Jade had been released from the hospital a few days later Harry, Hermione, and Yoda all went back to school. When they arrived they saw Yoda and Hermione's mom pulling Sera and Lira out of the front doors and floating their trunks out behind them. They ended up getting out their way because the Queen didn't look to happy and they didn't want to have to deal with them.

Once back they got into the castle they ran into Neville Longbottom as he was coming out of the Great Hall. "Hey Neville, what did we miss the last few days?" Yoda asked.

"There you guys are. Where have you been, the teachers haven't been very happy. Professor McGonagall came in and gave the teachers a quick over view, but she never gave any details."

"Sorry Neville we had some family troubles come up that had to be taken care of. My sister got stabbed and we left to go see her." Hermione explained.

Neville looked really confused. "All three of you had to go?"

"You see; it was Hermione's sister, Yoda's girlfriend, and seeing as I'm with Hermione I went to keep her steady. For all the good I did." Harry told him.

All of sudden a cold voice came from behind Neville. "So the three royalties have come back. I'd say that 30 points from Gryffindor each for leaving the school without permission." Snape had come to get to his classroom for first year potions.

Then Professor McGonagall came out to see Professor Snape scolding the trio. "They did have permission to leave. I gave them permission to leave, and not soon after they left I got a message from the Grangers that asked them to send them. So, Professor Snape, I remove any punishment that you have decided to plant on them."

Once Professor Snape left Harry turned to Professor McGonagall and thanked her. "Thank you Snape has been on our backs ever since we got here. Me for some family history, Hermione for being a know-it-all, and once he took points away just because Yoda's hair was an odd color."

Yoda remembered that. He had woken up late and forgot to change his hair color because he was so late. He had arrived to potions just in time to get in with the last students and Professor Snape took one look at him and took away 15 points due to the color.

Then Yoda came up with an idea. "Professor, how good are you at potions?"

"Why do you ask?" She questioned. Then she got what he was striving for. "Oh. I'm good enough to help you with what you're thinking of. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it." She then walked off to the Headmaster's office.

When she left Harry and Hermione were left standing there with confused looks on their faces. "Okay, obviously we are not on the same wave length." Hermione stated.

"I was just wondering if we could possibly do independent study on potions so that we aren't discriminated against." Seeing as they had a half an hour left before class they waited outside the headmaster's office.

When Professor McGonagall came down she was shaking her head. "He said that I could as long as I passed the homework along to Professor Snape." Then she grabbed Yoda and took him aside. "Yoda do you have any idea what _losháde de amero _is?"

Yoda's eye's bugged out and his mouth gapped open. "Yes I do, but where did you hear about it?"

"It was on a letter on Dumbledore's desk from Molly Weasley."

"The literal translation is _the shade of love._ It's a very powerful shadow love potion that, when ingested, binds the person who drank it to the person who's hair is in it. Did you happen to get what she was planning?"

"I'm sorry. I was about to get to the point of the letter but Professor Dumbledore came in and I didn't get a chance to get back to it." Then the Professor took them to her room and gave them the assignment to study up on the forgetfulness potion and give her a half a scroll on the side effects and reasons of the side effects for the potion.

After they were dismissed they headed back to the common room and hit the books for their assignment. Together they found a bunch of side effects and the reasons behind it. Most of the reasons were a miss-measurement of the ingredient. By the time it was time for transfiguration all of them had a full scroll of information.

When they got to transfiguration they found rats on their desks and when everyone else got there Neville looked like he was about ready to burst into tears. Harry and Hermione sat together and Yoda invited Neville to sit by him. The assignment was to turn the rat into a box and your grade depended on the type of box. "Now what you are going to be doing today is going to be close to what you are going to be doing on your exams." Professor McGonagall told the class.

Then she let the class do their thing. After about 30 minutes Hermione turned her rat into an oak box, Harry turned his into an onyx box, and Yoda turned his into a box that had a granite bottom and a jade top. Then Yoda turned to Neville and he was starting to tear up so he stuck his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Zanther."

"Professor, Neville isn't holding together well. He needs some air." Yoda explained.

She took one look at him and nodded. "Very well, but bring him right back."

Yoda took Neville and shook his head when Hermione and Harry meant to follow. Yoda took him to the bathroom and gave him some paper towels to dry his eyes. "What's up Neville? Snape giving you a hard time in class or is something else wrong?"

"I'm just useless. In Snape's class I just can't get anything right and in most of the other classes except Herbology, I'm just not even good at anything."

"Neville, I want you to know that you are not useless and that Snape is just sour to all Gryffindors. So this is what I'm going to do; I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if Harry, Hermione, and I could help teach you and join our independent study."

"Do you think she'll do that?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Yoda told him. Together they left the bathroom and went back to class. Seeing as they only had 15 minutes left of class Yoda tried to help Neville understand the wand movements and tried to help him get results. At the end of class Yoda took Neville up to the front of the class. When he explained the idea to McGonagall her eyes just widened.

"You're willing to do this?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I think that he just needs some help with his confidence."

"And you two are willing to help?" She asked Harry and Hermione. They nodded. "Alright then you will help him and he will join your class. Now if you don't mind I must report this to Professor Snape."

Together the four left the class and headed outside, seeing as they had the rest of the afternoon off, they went out to the lake and sat by the edge. Then Walaka came out and squirted the group and dived back down. Yoda then followed him in with everyone else laughing at them.

Neville just looked in awe and turned to Harry and Hermione. "What was that?"

"That was Walaka. He is the guardian of the water and my dryadian familiar." Hermione explained. When she turned back to the lake Yoda was sitting on Walaka's neck and silently talking to him. Then Ealaka came up from behind them and nuzzled Hermione while Eclipse came and sat next to Harry.

_Hello Miss. May I ask who this is?_

"Ealaka, Eclipse I would like you to meet Neville Longbottom. He is our friend and he will be joining our little group." Hermione informed them. Eclipse came up to Neville and sniffed his hand and allowed himself to be scratched.

"Who are they?" Neville asked.

"The phoenix is Filaka, the unicorn is Ealaka, and the wolf is Eclipse, Yoda's friend."

Just then Yoda came out of the water and walked up to them. "Ealaka, do you think that we should… yeeeaaahhh." Yoda yelled.

Out of nowhere a small Cerberus appeared right in front of Yoda. _Hello. My name is Spirilaka. I am the guardian of the spirit world and I have come to be spirit's familiar._

"But Spirilaka there are no other dryads around here." Hermione informed him.

Yoda looked at Spirilaka and knew what was going on. "Spirilaka are you talking about dryad watchers. But there hasn't been one in over a hundred years."

Spirilaka nodded his head and stood behind Neville.

"What are dryad watchmen?" Harry asked.

"They are a special dryad friend that has the possibility of helping in certain spell work and were also known to protect them."

Hermione had a look of complete inquiry on her face. "So Neville is a dryad watchman?"

Yoda just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Filaka then appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder, Hermione sat down at the lake side with Walaka floating behind her, and Ealaka lay right behind Yoda and he leaned on him. _Well this is interesting all of the guardians are coming together and finding their elemental._ Spirilaka stated.

"All that's left is Wilaka."

_And where is that_ _lizard?_

"We have no idea. But the wind dryad doesn't come here till next year." Yoda explained. "Last I heard of him he was in Romania."

For the rest of the time they had in their free time they worked with Neville and the element guardians watched over them.

_You know I think that we've done good. _Walaka stated.

_There is great potential in that one. _Spirilakasaid nodding towards Neville_. And I hope the other one is just as good._

_Other one? _Filaka asked.

_Yeah supposedly there is another watchman that is coming._

_You always knew what was coming before us. _Ealaka stated.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's Chapter 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18

**Flight over the Forest and the Loose Dragon**

After the meeting at the lake Harry, Hermione, Yoda, and Neville headed back into the castle and headed to the common room. While Yoda disappeared into the dormitory everyone else grabbed a seat in front of the fire. When Yoda came back down he handed Neville a book and told him to read it.

Harry had been looking out the window and noticed a cloaked figure running into the forest. So he disappeared when everyone else wasn't looking because he knew it would be faster if he went alone.

"Alright Neville to keep up our end of the bargain we need to get you more confident in your abilities." Yoda explained. "So we are going to teach you like I was taught to wield a sword. Now what is a wand to you?"

"A wand is a tool to help with spell casting until you could possibly go without a wand and do wand less magic." Neville answered.

"Really, so the wand is separate from you and you just use it until you don't need it anymore?"

"I guess."

"Then let's try this. Neville take out your wand." Yoda instructed.

Neville stood up and took out his wand. Yoda noticed that he was gripping it too hard.

"Alright the first thing I want you to do it stop holding it like you're afraid it escape from you." Neville loosened his grip and looked more comfortable. "Now I want you to cast a simple spell."

Neville swished his wand and said. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ The book that he was pointing his wand at shivered and then went still. Yoda and Hermione noticed that his wand movements were stiff.

"Okay now I want you to try and move your wand like it's just an extension of your body."

When Neville tried it again the book flew into the air and it levitated and then dropped to the ground. The reason was that Neville was so amazed that he lost his concentration.

"Wow how did you know this?" Neville asked.

"A wand is just like a sword. It could be used as a weapon but if used as an extension of your arm it is more efficient. Even though the answer you gave me is the one they used in the book it is not always the best way."

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

After Harry left he went straight to the broom shed and grabbed his Nimbus 2000 and took off once he got outside the doors. He then flew over the forest and tried to find the cloaked figure.

"W-w-w-why did you want t-t-to meet here?" Quirrell stuttered.

"So no one could over hear us. People aren't supposed to know of the sorcerer's stone." Snape answered coldly.

There was a small noise and Harry almost fell of the broom and when he finally righted himself he heard Snape say, "We'll have another chat very soon." Then he ran off and out of the woods and back into the castle.

Harry took off to get back to the castle and once he dropped his broom off he ran to dinner and found Hermione, Yoda, and Neville. "Yoda what do you know of the sorcerer's stone?"

Yoda looked up from his food. "What makes you think I know anything about it?"

"You know a lot of things that the rest of us don't." Harry stated.

"The sorcerer's stone is a stone that can turn any metal into pure gold and is a key ingredient in an elixir known as the _elixir of life_." Hermione provided.

"Now I know what he wants it for."

"Who?" Neville asked.

Soon after dinner was done they crowded a corner of the common room. "Snape wants the stone for some reason." Harry stated.

"Do you have any idea?" Hermione asked.

Yoda nodded. "He wants to get the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life he would be able to come back." Everyone paled and then looked at him in question. "His body was destroyed but his spirit lives. Ealaka has told me that there have been unicorn deaths and they have been drained of their blood. Unicorn blood can elongate life so he is able to hold his life until he can get his body back."

All of a sudden there was a loud roar outside and when they looked outside there was a dragon flying around setting things ablaze. Yoda disappeared out of the portrait hole and ran to the courtyard.

"Wilaka is that you?"

_Who is this Wilaka?_ It asked.

"If you're not Wilaka, what is your name?"

_I am known as Norbert to the big man. But my real name is Sky Singer._

"Well then Sky Singer, could you come down here and stop destroying things.

_Who are you to order me around?_

"My name is Yoda Zanther. I am a Shragnix and if you don't come down I will be forced to do so."

_You can't order a dragon around._

"Alright then. **DRAGON REPORT.**" Out of his hand a fiery dragon appeared and wrapped around the dragon and brought it down to the earth.

Then another dragon appeared and landed next to them. _Sky Singer, are you okay?_

_Yes mama._

_You know who I am then?_

_Of course you smell like family._

The dragon turned to Yoda. _Dragon tamer are you okay?_

"I'm a little tired. But that's natural, take Sky singer and take her home."

Just after the two left Professor McGonagall came running with her wand drawn. Yoda just looked at the dragon and said, "**Dragon withdrawal**." It went back into his hand and disappeared.

"Mr. Zanther would you like to explain why there was a dragon here in the courtyard."

"From what I heard a big man hatched her and she is supposed to be a free spirit and fly free."

Then the gamekeeper Hagrid came running in. "Where is he?" He asked.

"_She _is flying with her mom to go live with her own kind." Yoda stated. "And you're lucky I was here. Otherwise she was going to destroy this whole castle."

Professor McGonagall just looked at them and put her hands on her hips. "Hagrid I want you to report to Professor Dumbledore's office right away. Mr. Zanther if you would follow me please."

They walked through the castle and went into her office. "Mr. Zanther, I am appalled that you took on a newly hatched dragon and then told a fully grown dragon what to do. 65 points awarded to Gryffindor for your bravery. Now I want you to tell me why there is a dragon in your palm."

"Oh there's more than a dragon in my palm." Just then Harry, Hermione, and Neville came in. "**Dragon, shark, phoenix report."** He moved his hand in a triangle and at each of the points a dragon, shark, or phoenix appeared. Then he removed his shirt and said, "**Phoenix, shark, dragon withdrawal." **They disappeared and then appeared on his back. "You see they are my animal spirits and I can call them out at will."

Stunned McGonagall told them that they could go and they headed straight to the common room and right back to the corner. "Did any of you notice that Dumbledore's gone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

"Then the stone's not safe because Snape will probably take the stone with him gone." Hermione explained.

Then Harry looked at the three of them. "Then we go through the trap door tonight. But Neville I want you to stay here and cover for us."

"Alright." Then it looked like a light sparked in his eyes. "I wanted to tell you before we ran off to McGonagall's, I beat Malfoy today. He tried to trip me in the hall, but I sent him flying."

"Congratulations." They all patted him on the back and then they set down to plan out their operation for the night.

**A/N: There's the two chapter's. By my reckoning the last of this story will be done within the next week. So be expecting them.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone I'm sorry this is coming so late the college Wifi was being stupid and wouldn't let me on so I'm posting the last two chapters of the story and will have the next story started in about a week.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 19**

**Trials**

Once everyone was asleep, the trio left Neville sitting in the common room and headed out into the hall. Once in the hall Yoda took the lead, seeing as he had the most experience in sneaking around trying not to be seen. They didn't meet any challenge until they got to the fourth floor, where Snape was walking with his wand lit and was checking the rooms.

"Alright, hold on a second." Yoda whispered back to them. He ran off into a room that he had already checked and after a minute he was back. When Snape came out of the room he was checking there was a noise in the room that Yoda had just come out of. Then a dragon slithered out of the door and crawled up Yoda's arm. "Let's go."

When they made it to the door to the Cerberus and a phoenix flew out from Yoda's shirt. They opened the door and the phoenix started to sing and the Cerberus fell asleep. Together, all three of them moved its paw away from the door and opened it.

"I can't see anything." Hermione said.

"Harry, get on my back and Hermione stand in front of me." Yoda took off his shirt and brought out his wings."

Hermione scrambled for a second. "_Lumos."_ Her wand tip lit and pointed it down the hole. The hole expanded past the range of the spell so they didn't know what to expect. When everyone got comfortable the slowly descended into the black abyss. After a few second the spell started to show the ground. On the floor were a bunch of plants that looked like they were trying to escape from the light.

"That's Devil's Snare." Hermione told them and then looked at her brother. "Could you take me flying again someday?"

Yoda looked at her and just smiled. "I'll think about it." Hermione then pointed out a spot where he could land and, once he landed, Harry and Hermione got down and got ready for what laid ahead.

Beyond the door was another room where there were little things flying around the room and a broom sitting in the middle. Together they crossed the room and halfway across Yoda stopped and looked up. Harry and Hermione went to the door and tried to open it and it didn't budge. Then Hermione tried, "_Alohomora."_ But it didn't do anything and they joined Yoda in the middle of the room.

"They're keys." Harry stated. Then he grabbed the broom and flew off. While flying he noticed that all the keys looked the same and then noticed a key that didn't look the same. Within a minute of seeing it Harry got it and landed. They popped the key into the hole and went through.

The next room had a chessboard and the pieces were all set up. Harry stepped in and took charge of setting them up. When they started Harry lost them a lot of pieces but then turned it around and turned around and stole just as many pieces and ended up with them cornering the king with Yoda as a Rook, Hermione as the queen, and Harry as a bishop. The king threw down his crown in defeat and they headed into the next room.

Once in the next room a horrible stench filled their noses. In front of them there was a 20 ft mountain troll with a mean looking club. "When I say go run as fast as you can to the next door." Yoda told them. A sword materialized in his hand and he charged it and yelled, "RUN!!!"

Harry and Hermione ran across the room and went through the next door and when they closed it there was a crash and a cry of pain. "YODA!" Hermione yelled and tried to get through the door, but Harry had grabbed her around the waist and held her back. Then she turned around and cried into his shirt.

He rubbed circles into her back and tried to sooth her. "It's okay. He'll be okay." Then they turned to the task at hand.

There were seven bottles of different shapes and sizes lined up in a row and there was a piece of parchment in front of them. Once they went to go through the next door black flames sprung up. "I guess that we have to solve the riddle that will get us through the flames."

"I'll just walk through them." Harry supplied.

"And I guess I could just douse them. But we need to leave it out for Yoda when he gets through."

"Alright let's solve it."

They grabbed the parchment and read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wines left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Just then the door opened and revealed Yoda on the other side. He stumbled through the door but he looked like he could do more. He gave Harry and Hermione thumbs up and walked over to them.

"How did you do?" Hermione asked.

"He threw me into the wall a few times. Maybe a bruised rid and a good bump on my head but that's it."

Harry then handed him a bottle. "This is it."

Yoda threw back the bottle and felt a cold shiver run down his body and he felt like his body was made of ice. "Next time I drink a potion I want to know what I'm going to be drinking and what it's going to be doing to me."

Together they walked to the door. Yoda went through and he passed by without a glimpse of pain. Hermione went next by bringing water from the walls to protect her feet. Finally Harry just walked through normally and let the fire licked his side for a while.

They walked through a corridor for a while until they found a man standing in front of a Mirror. But the man wasn't who they expected.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is. The last chapter of Dryadian friendship.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did Harry and Hermione would have gotten together.**

**Chapter 20**

**The Man with two faces and Comfort**

"You?" Harry asked the man.

"Yes quite interesting isn't it. On the other hand who would suspect the stumbling st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape he tried to kill me." Harry stated.

"No dear boy, I tried to kill you and to tell you if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and hadn't knocked me over I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse."

"What about dryad magic?" Yoda asked.

Quirrell looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I was helping hold him up with dryad magic." Yoda looked at his face. "You would have lost all your energy before you would have gotten him off his broom."

After that conversation was done. "Then you let the troll in." Hermione stated.

Quirrell recovered quickly. "Yes I have a very interesting gift with trolls. As you can see what I did to the one in the chamber."

"What piss it off severally?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just killed the troll." Yoda told him.

Instead of continuing the conversation Quirrell turned to the mirror. "Now what does this mirror do. It shows me what I desire. I see myself holding the stone and presenting it to my master, but how do I get it.

_Use the boy._ A voice said out of nowhere.

"Come here Potter. NOW!!" Harry started walking to the mirror and noticed that Hermione and Yoda were walking along the edge the room on opposite sides. "Tell me what do you see?"

_I have to lie._ "I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore I've won the house cup." What Harry had really seen was himself putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out the stone and putting it back into his pocket. When that happened a weight had dropped into his pocket. _I've got the stone._

_He lies._ The voice said again.

_We can't let him get the stone just keep it a secret._ He heard Yoda speak into his mind.

_Yoda?_ He asked.

_Yeah, don't ask. I'm using Shragnix magic to talk to you. Don't let him know you've got the stone._

_Let me speak to him._ The voice said.

"But master you're not strong enough." Quirrell said.

_I have enough strength for this._ Quirrell turned around so that he was facing away from the mirror. He then started unwrapping his turban and once it was off all three of them just stared in disbelief. On the back of his head was a face that had slits for noses and eyes. "Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort." Harry and Yoda said.

"Yes you see what I've become doing what I need to survive. Live off another. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that is in your pocket.

"Harry run!!" Yoda yelled. Then he got in between the two.

"You? I killed you." Voldemort said.

"Inefficiently." Yoda told him.

Quirrell waved his hand and Yoda flew into a pillar and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Hermione ran to him and checked his signs. "He'll be okay." She told Harry.

Harry then walked up to Quirrell. Then Quirrell tried to get the stone from him but Harry grabbed his wrist. When he touched bare skin Quirrell's skin turned to soot and fell off and then Harry grabbed Quirrell's face and all of his skin turned to soot and he fell in a heap.

Then a wind swept by Harry and spread the ashes. Out of nowhere a bunch of smoke gathered and went through Harry's chest and flew off. Then he went to Yoda and crouched down and helped Hermione get Yoda up.

Filaka then appeared and gave them his tail. When they grabbed on they were surrounded by flames and then transported to the hospital wing and they called Madame Pomfrey.

When she came out of her office she pointed to which bed to put him in and started to gather supplies and went to his bedside and checked his physical condition and then checked his vitals. "Good god, what has this kid been doing? Fighting trolls?"

"You wouldn't be far off." Harry told her. "Hey Filaka could you go get the Grangers and Yoda and Hermione's mom?"

_Sure. _ He disappeared in a flash of flame.

Then Professor Dumbledore came in and went right to the bed side. He did something and when he pulled away he was stashing something in his pocket. He then left the hall and then Eclipse came in.

"What's that dog doing here?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It's okay. What's wrong eclipse?" Hermione asked. Eclipse was nudging Yoda's arm and whimpering. Hermione bent down to look closely at his arm and saw a needle hole in it. "Dumbledore must have done something."

Just then Queen Mira and the Granger family came into the wing and Jade ran to Yoda's side and leaned across him. When the other three caught up Mrs. Trison came in and rushed to his side and started to murmur curse after curse.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"He's been given a shadow love potion. The thing is I don't know who it was keyed to. When he wakes up he is going to be in an internal struggle of emotions. His real emotions for you are going to be struggling with the fake emotions of the love potion."

Yoda's mom looked really concerned. "What should we do?" She asked.

Mrs. Trison wrote down some directions and handed the piece of paper to Jade. "Don't let him go on the train and give him these directions."

"What about finals?" Hermione asked.

"Right after they are finished I want him to leave to take away the risk that it is keyed to a student here."

When Mrs. Trison left Yoda started to stir and Professor Dumbledore came in again. This time Hermione and Jade stepped in front of him and told him to get out. But he just pushed past them and did what he did before again. This time Eclipse talked him and put a strong paw on his chest.

"Professor, why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Look at his eyes." Yoda told them. When they looked they found that his eyes were glazed over. "He's being controlled." Yoda swung his legs out of bed and then grabbed his head in pain. "Harry Grab my stuff when you leave, Hermione tell McGonagall I'm leaving and I'll send a letter when it's safe for her to come see me about my finals." Yoda got out of the bed, took the paper out of Jade's hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll come back for you." And then ran out of the front doors.

After Yoda left Jade broke down and started to cry. Hermione put a comforting arm around her and held her close.

Meanwhile Harry left the wing and went down to the lake and called for Walaka, Ealaka, Filaka, and Spirilaka. When they came up to him he asked them, "Could you guys keep an eye on him?"

_He won't let us come with him. _Filaka said.

_He doesn't want anyone near him when he does what he needs to do. _Ealaka added.

_So he ordered us to stay away. _Spirilaka finished.

Harry went back inside and went to his dormitory to start to pack up Yoda's things. But when he got there he found Jade on the floor holding one of Yoda's sweatshirts. It was the grey zip-up sweatshirt that he was wearing when they had first met him. "I don't think that he'll mind if you wear his sweatshirt."

Jade jumped in fright. "Oh I didn't know any one was here. I just wanted to hold something that belongs to him."

"It's alright. I just got here myself. And don't forget that you will hold something that no one else will ever have." He pointed that the chain that held the ring that was tucked under her shirt.

She put her hands up and cupped the ring in her hands and thought about him. She could swear that she saw him running through the woods also gripping his ring. At that moment she knew that his love for her would prevail over the fake love of the potion that was coursing through his system.

The next day Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat through finals and the Grangers could be found playing by the lake. Jade was sitting on Walaka's back and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting on the shoreline just watching their daughter have fun. The day after was the goodbye feast and when they got their finals Harry, Hermione, and Neville were 3rd, 1st, and 9th in class respectively.

At the feast the head master gave Gryffindor another 135 points which gave them a clean sweep of the rest of the houses. With their victory it brought the downfall of Slytherin and everyone was cheering and celebrating except Slytherin.

The next morning Queen Mira met them at the train station and opened a portal for them so they could go straight to the village and get started so they could sent them home faster.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Yoda ran and ran until he got to the opening that the instructions from Dr. Trison gave him and then stopped. He walked into the center of the meadow and sat down. Even when he entered he could feel the potion going away and his free will starting to take over again. But the potion was putting up a good fight to stay in his body, but it was fighting a losing battle.

**A/N: Well that's it. The first chapter in the Dryadian Series is finally done. I know that you all think that Yoda's lucky to have all of these powers. So here's a challenge.**

**CHALLENGE: Pick an extra power for each of the characters and then give me a name, first and last, that you would like to appear in the story. The winners name will be put in the story and I will make them a special character in the story.**

**A/N: I would like reviews telling me how you liked this story. And I will take constructive criticism. **


End file.
